RWBY: Studies
by Xenika
Summary: Ruby finds out that Weiss has feelings for her during her studies, but secretly Yang also has feelings for Ruby and Blake has feelings for Yang... how interesting. (Weiss x Ruby, Blake x Yang, Nora x Ren, Jaune x Pyrrha)
1. Act I

**This Fanfic will not have ANY OC's and just a random thing I wrote, I was bored! Plus I totally think Ruby x Weiss is so adorable 3 And well... Enjoy.**

* * *

**RWBY: Studies I**

* * *

**Professor Port's Room: Ruby Rose**

It has been almost half a year since team RWBY had been formed and they were honestly getting bored, at this moment, they were listening to Lectures that Professor Port gave them, well actually more about his past mistakes. Anyways; even Ruby was finding it hard to keep on listening, yep… Ruby Rose the very one who loved hearing about the adventures of Hunters and Huntresses, now she was bored off her mind and was almost half asleep.

She was almost about to doze off day dreaming in till she felt something hitting her, oh she knew what it was, judging by the icy feel whenever she touched her, yep who else other than Weiss Schnee… How did she manage to keep on listening? She even managed to write down notes… Ruby just sighed and kept on listening to the boring professor who was stuck in his past… she just hopes he makes someone fight a Grimm or something other than his stupid past! Finally half an hour later he shuts up… Now Ruby hopes whatever he has planned next was more exciting than listening to him talk.

The professor was just spending a minute of reading some notes that he had written down that he previously planned for, Ruby just hoped it was something that was exciting, like how to skin a Beowolf or at least talk about strategies on killing them… Oh she was wrong, she almost frowned upon hearing the suitcase open and in it were papers… a lot of papers… great… she just remembered in the lines when he was rambling on about his past he mentioned there would be a test.

_WHAT A TEST!? Oh you got to be kidding me… all I heard was all the mistakes he's made in the past and I swear if I fail this test it is his fault! Maybe if he didn't talk so much about his past, maybe I would actually have learned something… Gah! What am I going to do…? Hmm… What about Weiss? Maybe she won't notice if I copy off her maybe? Oh! What about Blake? Huh…? Wait… did I just see her bow twitch? I swear crazy or something… or was she who we thought she was…_

Ruby shook her head to clear up her thoughts, what was she going to do? How could she of remembered they had a test today and how come no one told her? How were all of them ready besides her? Were they all planning on not telling her? Then she thought about it… about last night.

* * *

**Yesterday in Team RWBY's Dorm Room: Ruby Rose**

Ruby had Nora and Jaune over; they wanted to show her this new video game that had come out but Ruby was doing her studies for her test tomorrow for Professor Port and god was she bored off her mind, she sighed in boredom and joined the two who were playing a game called "Dust Thief Auto V" and upon looking at Nora while she whaled away at a poor bystander with what seemed to be a Pink Scythe what shot dust beams out of its end, well… that was pretty similar to Ruby's scythe, she just gazed at it and was taken away by the design of the pink scythe.

"Nora, why are you killing everyone?" Jaune asks while driving ridiculously fast on a Dustcycle, even Yang's didn't dare go that fast on her real Dustcycle… But the game looked fun nether the less.

"WHAT? NO! KILL EM ALL!" Nora just got more violent in the game, this time shooting the civilians with her scythe and killing them all and eventually the police were on her tail. She tried fighting her way out, but died by getting shot at from all directions. "Awh… Nora #2 died!"

"Hey Ruby do you want to have a try?" Jaune offered while Nora just watched him drive and when he turned his attention back to the screen, his character instantly smashed into the concrete wall and almost died.

"OH DID HE BREAK HIS LEGS!?" Nora watched in disappointment as Jaune's character just got up and brushed himself off as if nothing happened. "Awh…"

"Oh sure! Um… how do you play?" Ruby asked, she fiddled with the controls a bit and somehow she managed to point her scythe at someone and shot clean a hole clean though them. "Opps…" She saw the person she shot fly though the air and land on the concrete behind them with a cracking sound, it sounded so painful…

After a few failed attempts of trying to learn the game, Ruby finally found herself doing pretty well at the game and she actually managed to beat Jaune in a race, the three spent almost the whole afternoon in the room then Weiss, Yang and Blake finally got to the dorms, they were studying and what not, Yang just watched her little sister go on a massacre on the game, she was currently running around with Minigunlets (Minigun gauntlets) terrorising innocents and shredding them to pieces with her newly overpowered weapon.

"Hey sis, don't ya think you should be studying for the test tomorrow?" Yang asked she was amazed by the Minigunlets… She must have them! "Oh mwah gawd I want those!"

"Oh I'll do it later!" Ruby just continues playing her game while the three study away and eventually it became midnight, all of them were asleep, but Weiss woke up annoyed… Well it was 12 in the morning…

"RUBY! Can you at go to sleep or at least turn that thing down, its 12 in the morning!" Weiss hissed, she was annoyed and tired, her hair was messy and her eyes red, maybe from all the loud explosions?

"Oh calm down princess… well… I am tired; I guess I should get some rest." Ruby turns off her "Schnee Gamer" and the quickly turns the TV off, she quickly tucks herself in bed and dozes off.

* * *

**Back in Professor Port room: Ruby Rose**

Ruby plants her head on the papers in front of her and groans in frustration at realising she had wasted the night, "Oh... I'm so screwed…" Weiss looks at Ruby, signalling for her to be quiet she returns to her work while Ruby in the other hand just stares looks at the test papers on her desk what has been sitting there for almost 10 minutes; The sad thing is; her name hadn't even been written down on it!

_Great… I'm so screwed! Hm… what I wonder if Weiss minds if I…_

Ruby glances over her teammates work, it was neat as always and the answers were clear as day and Ruby just copies down nearly all of it, well in till Weiss noticed that her teammate was copying her work.

Weiss glares at Ruby with an annoyed look and with a swift motion she turned over all the papers that Ruby copied and hid her work from her as she worked on it silently.

Ruby groans in frustration and looks around for any solutions..._ Yep, I'm totally screwed… I just wish a fire happened or something!_

Well speak of the devil, the instant she thought about it, something exploded and now the school fire alarms were ringing and evacuation took priority.

The broadcast though out the school played a familiar voice, oh Goodwitch. "Attention all students, please make your way to the front court yard of the school, a fire has broken out at Professor Peach's lab, I advise all students stay away from that area."

Ruby's mood lightened up immediately and she felt like she just had been saved, what a stroke of luck… _ERH MEH GAWD! I'M SAVED! _She thought while grinning to herself, but in till she felt someone's cold hand tapping away on her shoulder. Weiss looked at her team mate, she was still annoyed that she copied her work but was more annoyed that she barely got any sleep.

Ruby looked at her with the cheerful expression on her face that she gave everyone, though she noticed Weiss's blood shot eyes, did Yang snore that loud? Ruby thought she might ask how her friend was going, well she thinks of her as a friend anyways… she's still not sure if Weiss even considers her, her friend "Oh hey Weiss!"

Weiss glares at her as she walks down the hall "Don't 'Oh Hey' me! You have no idea how tired I am!" she snapped, it was clear that she was on thinner ice then usual…

Ruby felt bad that she had woken her up the night before… but things happen. "Weiss I'm sorry about last night… I didn't mean to wake you up…"

Weiss sighs and just keeps walking on, it was clear that she didn't want to talk plus Weiss was getting sick of all the apologies that she had been getting from Ruby, but she respected her as a leader and possibly a friend? But she hated showing her emotions after the death of her mother, well she had gotten over it a long time ago and she knew that everyone classed her as "Bitchy" or "Heartless" but she knew that she can be rough to work with but she was not heartless, in fact she cares about Ruby and only wants to see her do better.

After they got there, it took another 3 boring hours to get the green light to return to their dorms.

* * *

**Team RWBY Dorms: Ruby Rose**

After the incident with fire, all the teams throughout the school were sent back to their dorms and dismissed for the day. Ruby felt lucky, she would of failed the test if continued and was glad that she has been given a second chance to study. But in the corner of her eye, she noticed Weiss was looking at her as Ruby studied but as Ruby made eye contact with the heiress, Weiss immediately broke off looking at the red book that she always wrote in during night.

Now Ruby wanted a few answers for the suspicious looks that Weiss had given her throughout the month, now would be a perfect time to confront her, Blake and Yang shouldn't be back till midnight and well, they were alone, so Ruby took advantage of it. "Hey Weiss, um… why were you looking at me?"

Weiss immediately stiffens up and closes her book, Ruby didn't recognize it but she guessed that Weiss had a new textbook. "Ruby… um… do you need help at all?" she wanted to avoid the question but Ruby had other plans…

Ruby automatically knew that Weiss was avoiding her question and now she was just even more curious, but she looked down at the book, Red cover… Hm… Oh was that her diary? Hm… well this could be fun "Um, no… why?" Ruby gave the heiress a small smirk before getting into a good position to snatch the book.

"Oh nothing… just thought u needed help that's all…" Weiss was about to put her book away but in a blur Ruby dashed forward leaving a after image and effectively snatched the book out of the heiress's hands and opened the book to a random page, fairly recent though and Weiss's eyes widen as she realises that her team mate has her journal, oh the secrets on it. "Huh? RUBY GIVE IT BACK!" Weiss yelled, she dashed forward to try and grab it but Ruby was too quick for her, she just steps aside as the heiress try's to snatch the book from her hands, ignoring her she keeps on reading.

Ruby skimmed though the book to find love hearts dawned and some lyrics to songs that she had written "Oh… So… snow angel does have a heart!" she just kept on skimming though till she hit the last journal update, she just struck gold and honestly she was surprised that Weiss would even keep anything like this out in the open. "Oh Update March 17th this could be interesting…" Ruby teased as she began reading out loud.

Weiss's eyes widen as she knew that journal log she was up to and warned her not to continue… "Ruby Please stop! Don't keep reading on I beg you!" Weiss tried her best to sound serious but the younger girl just kept reading on.

Ruby just grins and totally ignores her. "Today was a stressful day, my team mate new team mate; Ruby Rose had copied half my work after falling asleep in class, a complete dolt if you ask me, but I respect her and well… if I'm going to live with her for the next four years I might as well stop being a jerk… The other students look less of her because of her age, but I personally believe Ozpin made the right choice in appointing her as team Leader. But on the more bright side of things, she is completely adorable at times, those silver eyes… and her wonderful black and red hair… and her magnificent body… one word; beautiful…" Ruby eyes widen as she keeps on reading… "I wish sometimes that I could share a bed with her but I'm not sure if she swings that way… it must be stupid for me to be attracted to women but I can't help it! I need to control these urges to…" Ruby just blinks multiple times as she read the more "Graphical" part of the log… she didn't know Weiss was...

Weiss was at the moment looking at her with an embarrassed look, her face flushed with red and she couldn't help but fiddle with her hair. It was simple, her secret has been revealed and all she could do was just wait and hear Ruby's opinion on what she just read… This could either swing two ways and all she could do was just hope… hope that she felt the same way about her.

Ruby tried to put her hand on Weiss's shoulders but she just pushed it aside. "Weiss… I never knew…" Weiss didn't say anything, but took her seat on the side of her bed; Ruby just joined her handing her diary back to her. "Weiss… do you really have feelings for me?" Weiss just quietly nods, she wanted to cry but she couldn't. Ruby just engulfed her with a warm hug. Weiss still didn't know what Ruby thought about it, so she took the liberty to ask.

"Ruby… do you have feelings for me as well?" she asked nervously, she hesitantly waited for the answer.

Ruby took a moment to pull herself away from Weiss, during this time she just checked out Weiss's body, all the curves and her beautiful hair, Weiss may be the cold Ice princess everyone calls her, but Ruby knew that even the Ice princess had a heart. But then Ruby thought of something, she's never kissed a girl before, well besides her sister, but with a wicked grin she locked her lips with the heiress, she didn't even bother answering Weiss, but she slowly pulled away and smiled. "What do ya think?"

"I'll take that as a yes…" Weiss looked a bit embarrassed but she remembered Yang and Blake were out shopping so that left Ruby and Weiss alone for a while.

"So Weiss, why don't we do something more _exciting_ then studies?" Ruby teased while giggling.

Weiss gave her a small smirk, she immediately flipped Ruby onto her back and locked her lips and ran her tongue down her throat with hers and pressed her body against Ruby, the night consisted of moaning and love, Weiss finally gets her wish granted and this time, it actually felt good.

Ruby couldn't help but explore her partner body, this was the first time that she's actually done anything intimate and oh she wishes this moment would last for ever…

_Mmmz… screw studies this is totally worth it!_

* * *

**Btw If you want more, just leave reviews asking for more, idk what to do next, maybe Blake x Yang? "shrugs" Have a pleasant day you all! 3**


	2. Act II

**RWBY: Studies - Chapter II**

**Notes: This chapter is a bit more serious, just in drama wise, i'll keep working on this mini series too, in my spare time though, kind of busy with work and what not x.x**

* * *

**The Next Morning, Beacon Cafeteria: Yang Xiao Long – Sisterly Jealously**

Yang just studied at the two girls in front of her… Wait, something was off were actually closer? Yang thought Weiss hated it when Ruby actually in her personal space… but now it's like… she didn't care, she actually enjoyed having her that close? When did Weiss and Ruby all the sudden become best friends? More importantly when did Weiss Make puns about her surroundings? What happen to Ice princess…?

_Um… when did Ruby and Weiss get along… that well? They were actually joking and even Weiss was making stupid puns… this didn't seem like Weiss at all… normally she either be studying or polishing her nail, but now…? She's actually treating Ruby like an actual friend… well very close friend…_

Then Weiss makes a stupid cat pun and Yang could have sworn that Blake's bow twitch at that moment… alright, now that was a bit suspicious, Yang was now wondering if Blake is really who she says she is, was she a Faunus? Why did she always wear that bow? What is she hiding…? But she shook her head and focused on the two in front of her.

Weiss and Ruby were giggling as they chatted, although this did not seem normal… Weiss would normally give Ruby a lecture on how childish she is but now… Weiss was acting childish herself! What in the Blazes was going on? Yang's eyes started to turn crimson as she was more confused, but she quickly calmed down when her sister started to look at her strangely.

A few seconds of silence pass and Yang decides to break the silence with some small talk "Well… you two seem… happy…" Weiss and Ruby just stared at the blonde with nothing to say. "Hey sis… um can I talk to you for a moment?" Ruby looks at her with an odd look but nods and quickly heads out the door with her sister taking point.

_Alright… simple questions nothing too serious… just simple questions…_

Ruby notices that Yang was confused; but Ruby decided to break the silence. "Um Yang, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Oh, um… I noticed you and Weiss were… closer than normal…" Yang looked at her sister; she noticed that her question made her cheeks turn a bit red.

"Well… Weiss and I are… Well kind of… umm… close…"

Yang didn't get what she meant by that, the only thing she could think of is completely outlandish and well, she actually didn't want to believe it. "What do you mean lil sis? Like sisterly close?"

Ruby just sighed; she didn't want to hide this anymore, so she'll be straight with her sister. "Um, no actually… Well, I found out Weiss had feelings for me and well, I had feelings for her too… so were sort of… um-"

"Dating?" Yang felt her heart ache a bit as she said that, because well Yang had personal feelings for her sister, but she wasn't her sister biology, but when her family adopted Ruby, she actually had feelings for her sister, she wanted to be more… much more, but she kept this secret, no one knew besides her.

Ruby nodded and smiled "Yeah! You could say that!" Ruby just plainly admitted because she didn't like keeping secrets from her sister, especially something as major as this.

"Oh… So that explains a lot…"

"You… sound disappointed… um something wrong sis?" Ruby asked, she didn't want to think that her sister disproved the relationship Ruby shared with Weiss, because well… even though Yang had no say in it, she still would care…

"Oh its nothing! I'm actually happy about you two, I'm just a tad bit confused that's all… you know… with you and Weiss, who would know!" Yang said that in her cheerful tone, but keep down she felt a bit alone and well, she also felt betrayed but she knew it was her fault that she didn't act on these emotions earlier.

_God I'm such an idiot! I knew Weiss was planning on making a move with Ruby! Why didn't I just beat her to her? Err meh gawd I feel like I've waited too long…_

"Oh… well I'm glad you're happy about it! It was just driving me nuts, ya know… Com'on lets head back to join the rest." Ruby just hugs her sister and leaves to rejoin Weiss.

Yang lets out a long sigh, she was mostly feeling depressed from hearing the news between Weiss and Ruby… but she decided not to show it and just shrug it off, she guess Weiss beat her to her, but even as much as she wants Ruby, Yang doesn't want to hurt either of them in the process. So she just returns to her group table, in silence this time though.

_Nice Going Yang..._

* * *

**Beacon Library: Blake Belladonna – Blake's dark secret. **

Blake realises her cover was soon going to be blown, could she reveal herself to the team mates, her true self? She didn't know if they would even accept her back for all the things that she's done, but does the past really define who you are?

Well she sat in the Library in total silence, just continuing her studies and thinking in the process, she's heard rumours that even one of the students in beacon actually pointed her out to be a part of the raids throughout Vale and even her team mates were getting suspicious… well judging by the sudden stare Ruby or Yang give her when she twitches her cat ears.

_Two boring hours… it's been two hours and I haven't even started a simple question... but would Yang even accept me If I tell her my true self? Or would they dump me as a friend entirely and think of me as a thief and a degenerate… God, the world is such a cruel place; none of these humans knows what it's like to be criticized over something you can't control, it's not fair or respectful and its plain right wrong…_

Blake sighs, she's been having these problems for some time now and now it was just getting worse by the day, she even heard Cardin was planning on revealing her true self, but Blake's a big girl, she can take care of herself. She just wanted to clear up her thoughts on herself, why did god see fit to grant her cat ears? Why was she bullied and tortured as a child? And the most important question, why do humans think of us as lesser beings?

Thinking about it that way, she just wanted to run out of beacon and disappear and join back with the White Fang, but she couldn't she couldn't. She couldn't stand seeing herself hurt others because all she wanted in her lonely life was to protect and help people and well, she wanted to make a difference in this cruel world but was it too much to ask for? "They call us liars, degenerates and killers and stupid mutts what are nothing more but pure evil… What a world we live in." Blake whispered to her quietly, she was mostly angered by this criticism.

Clearing her thoughts once again, she started to read the Vale News and the first thing what she sees…

* * *

**_WHITE FANG STRIKES AGAIN!_**

_Yesterday a Schnee dust train was violently hijacked and all the crew of the train were found brutally executed or left out to die, but a few crew members survived, these names we cannot reveal but they confirmed that they were hit by the White Fang. But Wittiness statements state that "The man, he had a red sword and wore a mask, he also wears a black trench coat." This yet has to be confirm but speculation has it that Adam Taurus was behind this._

_The White Fang have been terrorising all of Vytal for the last 5 years and their leader, the notorious Adam Taurus have once again disturbed the peace of Vale. The Police are demanding a bounty be place on the fugitive and the police are offering 30 to 50 million Lien is his capture; dead or alive. But the police warn, this fugitive should not be taken lightly and will use lethal force if necessary, he is not fond to leave eye witnesses either, man or child._

_The mysterious woman who has been shown in countless raids with a black hood over her head, obscuring most her identity has been reported missing and on the run, but the Vale police are on the lookout for this fugitive and an anonymous lead has been left with the police stating the fact that this mystery woman is still alive and on the run, possible sources have led the police to believe that she is hiding somewhere within Vale. The Vale Police would like to this fugitive alive and captured, a reward is still to be announce, stay safe and as always, stay vigilant. _

_- Lisa_

* * *

Blake's could feel her blood running cold after hearing the last part, if her identity is blown that means the police will be on to her and most likely will be facing life in encampment, most likely in Dragons Wing.

_I can't believe Adam would do that to me, I know I turned on the White Fang, but seriously, I didn't know Adam would go that low and ruin my one chance I get to redeem myself for all my past sins… Reminds me why I left the white fang in the first place…_

Blake was now lost in her thoughts, she felt lonely and lost, mostly confused but Blake just wanted to forget about her past, she wanted to try run from it and most of all, she wanted someone, someone that she could trust, someone… like Yang? No, wait yes… um… She honestly didn't know, she liked Yang as a friend but she mostly treats Blake as a friend or sister, but Blake wanted more… much more.

Now Blake was lost in her thoughts about Yang, what she would do if she had the chance… she made a purring sound as she day dreamed about her, her body against hers, what it was like kissing her and oh, Blake loved that fiery attitude Yang had… she could only fantasise what Yang would do to her if they shared a bed… But all the sudden she felt someone poking her awake… she turned around to meet the brown eyes of a Faunus girl, oh Velvet! Poor girl though… bullied so much just because she had a pair of adorable ears… damn people like Cardin.

Velvet just stood there nervously, why did she poke Blake? Did she hear her purrs? Oh Blake hopes she didn't… "H-hello Blake!" she says awkwardly…

"Um… oh Velvet, what can I do for you?" Blake says, she was a tad bit annoyed but she wanted to play nice, it's nice seeing a fellow Faunus around.

"Um… yes, do you know where the Red Love series is?" (Red Love is a book! Dx)

"Oh it's over in R7, what volume you up to?" Blake loved the Red Love series, Blood, love and horror… little red who murders people then devours them… all because she's lonely… Who knows it could make such an interesting book series! (Reference: Blood Rose XD)

"I'm up to Volume 35; I heard the new book just arrived… I'm so excited and can't wait to read it all!" Velvet was now calm, she wasn't as nervous around one person but in groups, she was pretty nervous, probably due to all the bullying she gets.

"Oh… that reminds me, I still have to read 30 to 35 and I hope they're good and I think I'm gonna take a nap… I'm tired as hell…" Blake begins packing her stuff up into her bag, she wanted to take a nap for a while.

Velvet was happy someone was treating her nicely, well that's enough to make her day, "Yeah! I won't spoil it for you but I think you'll like them! Well alright then, rest well Blake!" she smiles while letting Blake though.

"Have a nice day Velvet." Blake smiles at her then walks out the door towards her dorms.

**Team JNPR Dorm Room: Nora Valkyrie – Awkward Love…**

* * *

Nora was cheerfully bouncing on her bed while watching Ren clean his guns, she never understood why he cleaned them so much but she didn't know why he didn't show any attraction to her… it made her feel lonely at times and sometimes depressed, sometimes she would even cry when she's alone.

"Ren did you hear about Ruby and Weiss? I heard they're a thing! Oh meh gawd they're so cute together, who would expect Ruby had a thing for Weiss…? NO wait! What if Weiss had a thing for her!? Oh my gawd, who would know that Weiss actually swung that way, like no way!" Nora explains while Ren listens to her.

Ren would either fully ignore Nora or just let out a long sigh, but for once he actually took an interest in her gossip, he too was a bit sceptical when he heard that Ruby and Weiss were actually a thing, Mean like… look how close they sit next to each other and Weiss actually letting Ruby touch her… one word to explain it, Odd.

"Yes… I heard the rumours, I didn't believe it… at first, but seeing as they are always together, giggling and what not, well whatever girls did, it actually is believable I and didn't know Weiss had a thing for Weiss." He calmly explains.

"It's crazy right? Who would know snow angel actually had a heart!"

"Everyone has a heart Nora; just some don't show it as much."

Nora wanted to ask him something, something important "Hey Ren?"

"Yes Nora?"

"Do you ever think a while back? (N)

"You mean when you were naked when I walked in on you and you ended up punching me in the eye? Yes I remember." (R)

"Oh, no I mean how long have we been friends for and wait, you're still thinking about that!?" (N)

"Um… well, little over 12 years now and yes I remember a lot of things!"

"Hm, I bet you liked what you saw!" Nora had an idea… But first she got closer to Ren.

Ren's eyes just widen as she said that, "Well… I guess… No Um… You were 15 at the time…" he saw Nora pull her shirt off revealing her pink bra. "Nora, there's a bathroom right there…"

"Ren… you seen me naked and we been friends for nearly 12 years, do you think I would care if I undressed in front of you?" Nora said with a serious tone.

"Still… wait where you are going with thi-" Before Ren could finish, he was immediately pulled into a kiss by Nora, now his face was flushed red, who would know that even serious Ren blushed…

Nora pulled back slowly and smiled with the cutest look on her face, her cheeks were slightly red and well, she always wanted to do that. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…"

"Nora… you know you could just ask… I mean like… I didn't know you had feelings for me and all… wow I'm an idiot…" Ren was lost in his own words and speechless for a for now.

"So… a girl who lets you sleeps in her bed and gets undressed in front of you, sure… totally normal! Ren, there's one thing I wanted to always tell you…" Ren looks at her with a loss of words, "I LAV YOU!" she jumps on him embracing him in her warm bear hug.

Ren looked at Nora with a serious look on his face, he didn't know if Nora was actually being serious or was this some joke to her? Was she toying with his emotions? "Wait, this isn't some sick joke right?"

Nora just smiles and releases him "Nupe."

"So you mean it all?"

Nora nods and smiles "Yup."

"Well… I don't know what to say…"

Nora just smiles, "Don't say anything then." She lunges forward embracing her new boyfriend and locks her lips with his, she's been waiting for this moment for ever and now it's finally here!

* * *

**Next Morning, Team RWBY Dorm room: Blake Belladonna – Rude awakening.**

A Faint purring seeped from Blake as she lay there asleep, she smiled as she dreamed on and on, Blake actually slept in, she was having a dream about her and Yang… A Wet dream many people would call it, but yet she was violently shaken awake, She eyed the very same person that she was dreaming of, she lets out a loud groan as she was shaken awake, she also felt fairly moist in certain areas, though she's glad she wore a Black Yukata, so no one would actually know what was going on under there…

Blake Wanted to sleep in more, she was getting irritated by whoever was presenting shaking her, Blake almost punches her team mate in the face as her team mate blew a whistle in her ear, she screams out her partners name in anger as she immediately rocketed up straight in her bed, almost hitting her head on the top bed "YANG!"

"Blake it's nearly 11:30AM…" Blake checks her scroll, it was Sunday, what in god earth would she need to wake up on a Sunday? There was nothing to do!

"Yang… its Sunday, owe my head, Why did you have to use Ruby's whistle?" Blake was fairly upset at her team mate for rudely awaking her like that. "So why do I need to get up?"

"We're going to the beach today; you said you would go with me! Weiss and Ruby are already there, so get up sleepy head!" Yang throws Blake a towel and some change clothes.

Blake remembered that she promised Yang that she would spend the day with her… She lets out a long Sigh and gets up out of bed. "Fine… let me get changed and wash up…" She heard Yang giggling in the background as she said that.

"Sorry for interrupting your dream Blakey…" Yang says and Blake's face flushes with embarrassment and she just faces palms herself.

"I hate chu…" Blake mutters in a joking manner though, she quickly has and changes into her everyday wear and for some odd reason, why were her bikinis yellow and black? Though Blake shrugs then gets changed, long day ahead.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but enjoy anyways... Leave me your criticism or reviews so i can improve the story x.x**


	3. Act III

**RWBY: Studies - Chapter III**

* * *

**Notes: This chapter might seem a bit Rushed, but next chapter will be out soon, hopefully i can be a bit more creative. Also on a side note, i was partially depressed while writing this chapter... Grand Mother died if you all are wondering... :(**

* * *

**The Beaches of the Upper District: Ruby Rose – Beach Day**

Ruby was happy, she had everything she ever wanted; a rich girlfriend and the best sister and of course her awesome sniper scythe. But there she was, sitting on the beach chair sun bathing with Weiss by her side but she felt odd, she felt like something was missing in her life, something important but simple, but every time she thought about it all she just saw was a woman with a white cloak, her hands burning and her eyes glowing.

Ruby felt like she met her before, but couldn't remember where or who… Odd, why did Ruby think of her? And most importantly, why did Ruby's mind tell her that that woman was important? Well the only person who Ruby could think of was, well oddly enough, her mother; Summer Rose wore a white cape and Ruby believe she had Ash black hair… but that's impossible, her mother died a long time ago…So Ruby asks herself once again, who was that? She could have sworn she had seen her before but she just can't remember…

Ruby closes her eyes and slowly drifts off into a slumber.

**Somewhere within Ruby's head: Ruby Rose - Nightmare**

Ruby finds herself in a fight, not against Grimm though, but against gangsters and the White Fang and who stood in their way was a woman in a red dress, Blake's sword could be heard as she fought alongside a red and black companion but Weiss was fending off multiple threats alongside Ruby, Yang was nowhere to be seen…

Out of instinct Ruby dashed forward knocking two thugs off their feet, but after attacking, she was brutally flung back by one of the goons amongst the White Fang, they seemed to be elite members… But Ruby landed next to Weiss and was fairly dazed but when she heard a piece of steel hit the earth, she turned her attention to Blake, she was holding her throat and blood was seeping from it, she had dropped her sword alongside her and fell to the ground, however she was still barely alive but her companion was dead, he died from being stabbed.

Ruby extended her scythe and embedded it into the earth, she shot the three goons off who were about to finish Blake off, all of them dropped dead. Her face full of fear over knowing her friend may not make it out was difficult on her. "BLAKE!" She screamed in panic, her sight still fuzzy as she got up and immediately she dashed towards her downed friend and in seconds she was by her side, Weiss followed and covered her as Ruby tended to her downed friend, Weiss throws up a dust barrier what shielded the three from harm's way.

Ruby was sobbing quietly as she held Blake's hand; Blake tries to smile and squeezes Ruby's hand as she watched the younger girl cry, "Blake… I'm so sorry! Please hang in there!" Ruby panicked, quickly looking around for a solution, she needed to think of something fast! But as she looked around she couldn't find anything, Blake's wounds were too severe and she couldn't do anything but watch as the life leaves her friends eyes.

Blake coughs, she looks at Ruby and smiles. "yh-you hav nothing… th be… sorry about… I'm… finished… I'm sorry… Rub…y" Blake's eyes started to slowly close, her last breath fades from her body, her grip on Ruby's hand weakened and fell to the floor as she just laid there motionless. Ruby knew her friend had just passed on, but she didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to live with this kind of guilt, knowing that she failed… It was her worst nightmare as a team leader.

"BLAKE? BLAKE! WAKE UP! BLAKE! YOU CAN'T DIE, NOT NOW!" Ruby started to cry at this moment, she just lost her second sister, her friend and teammate. "I'm sorry Blake… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you… I failed you…" she whispers.

Weiss was still getting tired, she also started to cry, she may of not liked Blake as much as the others but she was her team mate, but she still liked having her around, but she needed Ruby to get up because her glyphs were starting to take their toll on her aura and she couldn't hold them much longer. "Ruby… we have to go!" Weiss aura was starting fade and flicker, she couldn't hold up the barrier any longer, they had to go now!

Ruby looked up to her girlfriend, her partner and decided that she was right, as much as she wanted to give Blake and her companion a proper burial, she couldn't do it dead. So she picked herself up and wiped away her tears. But as she got up Weiss's glyphs finally failed and fell, instantly Ruby witnessed her love of her life holding her chest as red started to stain her bolero jacket, Weiss turned to Ruby while holding her chest before giving her one last smile before collapsing onto the floor motionless.

Ruby's world just shattered as she witnessed the love of her life fall, she felt cold now, her blood boiling in rage as tears started to drop from her eyes… She quickly dashed to where her partner died and hugged her lifeless body, she felt some warmth from it but now, something was off… "Weiss… Weiss… WEISS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her pale skin was blood red from Weiss and Blake, her eyes glowed, her aura glowed dark red.

She got up to her feet, this time driven by revenge and rage she extended her scythe and glared at all the goons in the area, they all die now. But she felt a sting impel her, tears started to form at her eyes and her vision started to funnel away as she let her scythe drop to the floor, she turned around seeing the glowing eyes of a red figure, her eyes glowed bright yellow and the trims on her dress were brightly illuminated by fire. "Forgive me… Ruby." The woman whispered.

Ruby fell to her knees, the pain was severe and dropped to the ground as the funnel vision finally closed and as a result everything went Black…

* * *

**The Beaches of the Upper District: Weiss Schnee**

Weiss was reading a magazine while Ruby slept, she was almost done till she noticed Ruby was fidgeting in her sleep… but not just the normal fidgeting, it looked like she was trying to get away from someone as they tried to grab her and Weiss knew there was something wrong, something very wrong…

Weiss notices there were tears under Ruby's eyes as she laid there in her slumber, she fists clinched into fists and her body stiffened as she looked scared… no that doesn't justify it; she looked absolutely terrified so Weiss gets up out of her chair and sat herself next to Ruby while stroking her black and red hair. She got a small tissue to wipe away her tears. "It's okay Ruby…" she whispered as she dried Ruby's tears.

_I wonder what's troubling Ruby… she's never acted like this before… I just wonder… why is she crying?_

Randomly Ruby instantly jumped up out of her chair screaming while crying, Weiss pulled her into a warm hug while Ruby was cried away. Ruby opened her eyes to see herself embraced by Weiss; Ruby stroked Weiss's hair and died her sobbing down, she slowly pulled herself away just to look at Weiss, she looked worried.

"Ruby… you were crying in you sleep… what happened?"

Ruby wiped her eyes dry, she felt like she just seen a ghost… "you and Blake died…"

Weiss just comforts the younger girl, she started to cry again and Ruby just laid her head on Weiss's shoulder as she cried away. "Shh… It's alright Ruby, it was just a dream."

"it was so horrible! Blake Bleed out and you got shot and I died… a red woman killed me…"

"It's okay Ruby, no one's going to hurt you, I promise." Weiss assured, she felt bad, she couldn't fully understand what kind of pain Ruby is going through right now, what did she experience? And who was that woman in the red she mentioned? Weiss just sat there hugging Ruby as she sobbed away on her shoulder.

"Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"I love you so much… but after seeing that, it felt like my world just shattered…"

Weiss felt warmer upon hearing that, she finally was with her dream girl and she would make love to her right this moment, well that's if they were alone. "I love you too Ruby and I promise I'll never leave you."

Ruby smiled upon hearing her promise. "Normally I would say, "Don't make promises you can't keep" but… I'll make an exception here… I promise I'll never leave you too Weiss…"

Weiss just pulls Ruby into a tighter hug; she was delighted that Ruby loved her just as much as she did. But she couldn't help but think; would her father accept her if she loved Ruby? She didn't care anyway, she loved Ruby, no one could say anything but them or it would be death that parts them, from the beginning and to the end…

_I'm sorry dad, but if you can't accept Ruby, then you might as well do the same for me, I love Ruby so much… And well, you have no say in who I love dad…_

* * *

**On the Back of Yang's Bike: Blake Belladonna – The Ride of Terror**

Meanwhile on the highway, Blake and Yang were making their way towards the beach, Yang loved high speeds but Blake however was literally terrified, they didn't even wear helmets! And Blake just hopes Yang doesn't lose control hit the wall because Blake prefers to have her neck intact, not in a hundred smaller pieces.

"YANG MUST YOU GO SO FAST!?" Blake's voice sounded in terror more than joy, Yang however was having the time of her life…

"Awh, what's wrong, don't like high speeds?" she teased and held down the accelerator to go even faster.

"YANG! I PREFER TO HAVE MY NECK THE WAY IT IS!" she screamed as Yang passed 240 on the speed gauge.

"Calm down Blakey, Yang knows what she's doing!"

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU MEAN GETTING US KILLED?!" Yang overtakes a truck and Blake nearly fell off but she held onto Yang tighter and that stopped her from doing so. "SLOW DOWN PLEASE!"

"You know if you say that, I'll just go faster." Yang teased, now surpassing 300…

"WERE GOING TO DIE!" Blake screams in terror as she tightly held on to Yang's stomach.

* * *

**The Beaches of the Upper District: Blake Belladonna**

The ride was mostly made up with Blake screaming in fear while holding on for dear life and Yang just laughing in joy as she sped down the highway towards the beach, finally they made it to the beach and Blake just got off shaking a bit and her hair was messy from all the winds… thinking about it for a moment, she wants the next ride to be with Weiss! Even though Weiss may be bitchy and annoying to listen to, she is not dealing with that again…

"I swear… that's… the last time… I'm ever riding with you…" Blake sighed in relief as she got off the bike, she immediately headed to the change room to get changed but she remembered she hated water… she forgot to mention to Yang that she didn't like swimming all that much and preferred to stay in the shade while enjoying one of her stories.

But after slipping into the yellow and black bikinis Yang brought her, Blake stepped out with a towel and of course her bow on her head. But then she stunned by Yang's outfit that she wore today… she looked simply stunning… But Blake was good at masking her emotions, so she decided to follow her team mate to where Weiss and Ruby are hiding.

Blake just checked Yang's body out and smiled as she examined away. "Well you look good today." Blake complimented, but Yang just looked at her with a strange look on her face as Blake complimented her appearance…

"Thanks… Blake…" Yang sighs, Blake knew something was troubling her.

"Something wrong Yang?"

Yang shook her head in denial as she walked onwards, Blake clearly saw it though her, she's seen it too many times; Yang was depressed, but over what?

"Yang you know if there's something wrong, I'll listen to you and help you and I promise I won't judge you either."

Yang let out a long sigh as she stopped to look at her partner, "Well… it's about Weiss and Ruby…"

"Not happy they're together?" Blake assumed, but she was wrong.

Yang let out another long depressing sigh before she continued. "No, no it's just that… well I love Ruby… more than a sister…" she said nervously.

"Oh… Weiss beat you to her, why didn't you take your chances with her back during the last shore leave we were on?"

"Wait… you noticed?" Yang's face turned a tad bit pink and she began playing with her hair as she only did when she was nervous.

"Yeah, didn't bother asking though."

"Well Thanks… Look we shouldn't keep the two love birds waiting." Blake giggled a bit while giving a small smirk on her face. Surprisingly she found Weiss and Ruby a cute couple, like really… who would believe that snow angel plus little red riding hood would make such an adorable couple? Blake thinks they're cute together, even though Weiss is a bit bitchy at times… but that's Weiss for you.

"Lead the way."

* * *

**The Beaches of the Upper District: Ruby Rose **

Ruby and Weiss were just talking to each other about their lives and what not, till Ruby heard one distinct voice, it was Yang, so Ruby got out of her chair and went to go hug her elder sister. "Yang you're late!" she groaned.

"Hey don't blame me, blame miss sleepy head over there!" Yang points over to where Blake stood, the fauna just looked at them confused but turned her attention back to her book.

Ruby thought it would be a good idea to go swimming. "Hey let's all go take a dip!"

"Um… I'll be here thank you." Blake calmly states that she does not want to get wet, but Yang thought it would be a perfect opportunity to make cat puns…

"Awh… What's wrong Blake, _Cat_ swim?" Yang teased, the Fauna just gives her a glare. "Oh Com'on I was just _kitten_ with ya! I'm just trying to have some _Fauna!_" the raven hair girl just groans in frustration to Yang's stupid puns and starts leaving.

Weiss and Ruby just chuckle and giggle at the Blondes puns however Blake was just annoyed, oh well. Even if Blake's a Faunus, well Ruby won't leave her nor will Yang, but she wasn't so sure about Weiss…

Ruby thought about it to herself for a minute… _Wait… Blake doesn't like water? She wears that bow tie all the time… OH I THINK SHES A CAT! _But before Ruby could ask, Blake had already excused her from the group.

_I'll ask her when me and her are alone… but if Blake's a Faunus, well… were her friends and friends don't dump friends cause their different… Oh Blake why don't you just tell us already?_

* * *

**The Beaches of the Upper District: Blake Belladonna – Solitude**

Blake sat herself next to a tree overlooking the three, she had a perfect view from there and she just watched as the three splashed each other, it was somewhat depressing though, but she couldn't keep her eyes off Yang… _Oh god she looks damn sexy in that outfit… though her stupid cat puns are getting annoying… ugh I think I should tell them soon…_

Blake quietly begins reading as she hears laughter from her three friends, they seemed to be having the time of their lives, well Blake in the other hand was having the time of her life reading her favourite book, Ninja's of Love.

Blake reads for a an hour before putting her book away, but after she did, she slowly drifted off asleep, but she couldn't help but look at Yang, Blake wanted to reveal herself to her friends but she was just too scared, for now anyways, but all she could do was fantasise what it would be like having Yang pressed against her… Blake just laid there in solitude while looking at Yang…

She just wonders what magic those hands can do… _God give me the courage to confront that blonde beauty…_

* * *

**Leave Feedback and feel free to leave any criticism or any ideas on what i should do, thank you all for taking the time to review this if so, gives me a huge motivational boost by hearing positive and negative feed back, though even though my grand mother died... oh well, she lived a full life.**

**As always, have a nice day.**


	4. Act IV

**RWBY: Studies IV**

* * *

**Notes:** Sorry for not updating for a long time, recently my friend had been busy and I've been working on a new story called "Blood Shadow" and "The Burning Truth" I hope this chapter will satisfy the wait. One again I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammar errors, but I have rewritten all the Acts and one more thing, it may be a wait for Act V, but I'll have it out in less than 7 days and as always have a nice day people.

* * *

**Team RWBY Dormitory: Blake Belladonna – Acceptance…**

After their trip to the beach, Blake travelled back with Weiss, she was surprisingly very nice to her but Blake knew she hated the white fang with the most upright intentions of wiping them off the face of the planet for good, though she had her reasons, Blake knew what she did to her family and well she felt sorry for the girl, she grew up in a rough childhood, she was restricted nearly all her life but now… Weiss had friends, real friends and not friends who used her for their personal gain.

Blake just read as Weiss studied in the background, she looked over the top of her book to check on the Heiress and was surprised that she was actually writing an update log in her journal "Hey Weiss?"

The heiress looked up at the Fauna with a slight annoyed look, but she knew Blake just wanted to be nice "Yeah?"

"Did you have friends when you were younger?"

Weiss didn't have real friends as she grew up, she found out they were being paid to entertain her or do whatever she plead but Weiss as always instantly went into a state of denial. "What? Of course I did!" her tone was icy as she spoke.

"Well, I never had many friends when I was younger; they all ditched me when I got sent off to beacon, guess you guys are the few true friends I have." Blake wanted to try and break the ice shell that Weiss hid behind, maybe if she embraced her as a friend and maybe that would break that shell…

"Oh… you really think of me as a friend?" Weiss tone suddenly became a bit more emotional than the usual icy tone.

Blake smiled behind her book, thinking 'Jackpot…' she managed to melt Weiss a little bit, but she wanted to know how far she can take this. "Of course I do, I mean… why wouldn't I?"

Weiss bobbed her head low as she sighed, she felt bad for treating Blake and the rest of her team a bit cold and she never thought they would actually consider her a friend… "Well… I know I've been pretty bitchy to you and I thought you just thought as me as an everyday bitch… Guess I was wrong…" Weiss admitted.

"Weiss, that is the _Weiss_ I know. But you're who you are and I actually don't mind listening to one of your rants, some of them are actually pretty funny… I still remember when Jaune tried getting close to you, Hehe that's pretty classic." Blake giggled as she teased Weiss about the last part, she didn't mind Jaune though, even though he tried making a move with her… Oh well, Blake's pretty sure that Pyrrha has a thing for him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Weiss groans in frustration and embarrassment as she remembered her lecture that she gave Ruby when she tried starting over with her, you know the one about 'cute boys… like blondes'.

"Oh Com'on its not that bad, he tried making a move on me you know, but I let him down nicely."

"Okay then… Blake, who do you like?" Weiss asked and almost instantly Blake hesitated to answer, but kept her cool.

"Well… I like someone…" Blake's cheeks were a bit pink but she glad there was a book obscuring her face.

Weiss knew who Blake liked, she always noticed Blake was looking at Yang during their missions and studies; it was pretty obvious to her. "Does that someone wear Yellow and Black?"

"Huh? Um… who are you suggesting?"

Weiss rolled her eyes before continuing, "Who else than Yang?"

Blake stayed silent as she realised Weiss had indeed known about her crush on Yang, she still couldn't believe that out of all the people who knew, it was Weiss.

"I see by your silence, you indeed have feelings for Yang." Weiss didn't bother teasing her because well simple, she wasn't childish unlike Ruby or Yang. "Don't worry I've known about this for nearly over a month now."

Blake was silent she never knew Weiss out of all people would notice.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Blake stayed quiet, still speechless and lost in her thoughts. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Weiss hissed, trying to get her attention.

Blake just snapped back to reality realising her friend had been calling her; she felt a bit uneasy but tried to remain calm. "Sorry… just thinking that's all."

Weiss gave her a slight smirk before continuing… "So… you do like Yang…" Blake rolled her eyes but admitted it by nodding her head and giving off a slight sigh.

Before Blake could say anything the doors open revealing Ruby and Yang, Yang was stumbling everywhere as if she had too much to drink and sadly that was the case. Ruby helped her sister to her bed but failed miserably resulting in Yang falling onto Blake. Wait, how did Ruby manage to get back here with Yang when she's THAT drunk…? Odd…

Blake's face flushed red as the blonde brute face plants right into her chest. But thankfully Yang pulls herself out of the odd position and just glares at the Fauna who she just groped with her face… this was getting interesting… Blake looks at the other two who were just giggling at the scene; this was simply an odd situation, especially for Blake.

Yang quickly broke her stare and just smiled while whispering some gibberish, she then glommed Blake whilst on her bed, Blake was unfortunately locked in a near suffocating hug, her face started to turn slightly purple, but she managed to signal her partner to loosen her grips on her before she passes out, oddly enough Yang loosened her grips but after muttering something that Blake or the others could not understand, she passed out on Blake's bed with her arms tightly around Blake, cuddling her.

Blake oddly felt comfortable but tried to struggle out of the blondes grasp but to no avail, in response Yang just tightened her grips and forced Blake even closer to her. Remembering Yang's near suffocating grip, she decided it would be best if she didn't piss off Yang while she slept. Blake heard her partner muttering something as she slept, whenever she tried to get out, she muttered something along the lines of… "Nuh… Mine… Soft…"

Blake sighs and decides to try and get into a more comfortable position, she wasn't sleepy or anything, but she didn't mind sharing a bed with Yang; after all she did have a crush on Yang… But Blake was more curious on how Ruby managed to get back to beacon with her sister while Yang was drunk…

"Ruby, what exactly happened?" Blake tried to avoid of giving Weiss or Ruby the hint that Yang actually was in love with her sister, just out of respect that is.

Ruby sighed but kept her mood positive. "Well, if you must know… Yang and I had a heart to heart but after that, she wanted to head out for a drink… she said she wanted a few drinks, but I didn't know a few drinks meant getting shit faced…" Ruby sounded annoyed but also slightly upset, Blake would have to ask her later though and she didn't want to try her luck with one of Yang's killer hugs…

"Oh, but how exactly did you manage to get her and yourself back to beacon?"

Ruby started playing with her hair a bit, but she answered. "Well… I made her take a cab home…"

Weiss sat her book aside and looked at Ruby with an interested look on her face, "And what about yourself?" Weiss added, also a bit curious.

Ruby didn't know how to answer this, she wouldn't dare lie but she didn't know what they would say if she told them… But after thinking about it for a second, Ruby decided it would be best if she didn't lie and just spat out the truth. "Well… I kind of rode her Bike here, but I didn't crash or go over the speed limit!" Ruby quickly panicked as Weiss glared at her and shook her head in disapproval Blake in the other hand just rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad you didn't get hurt but that doesn't mean you can break the law and drive underage like that." Weiss lectured but she guessed she should be used to it now; after all it was Ruby she was talking to, her adorable idiotic girlfriend.

"Hey! I handle a huge Sniper Scythe while fighting Beowolves; I think that's a tad bit more dangerous than a silly bike." Ruby folded her arms in defence as she made her point, well it was slightly true… not sure about Blake though.

"I'm not sure if I entirely agree…" Blake added nervously, she remembered her terrifying ride to the beach she had while on the back of Yang's bike and as she said that, Yang pulled her closer, close enough that Blake could actually hear her partner's heartbeat, "Ekk…" she squeaked due to how tight Yang was holding her… she was surprise how tight Yang's grips were, even if she was asleep.

"Oh com'on, Yang's not that bad of a driver is she? Sure she may go over 300, but that's freakin awesome!" Ruby loved high speeds, not a big surprise to Blake however Weiss was a bit terrified that Yang even exceeded such speeds, especially with her girlfriend aboard!

Weiss eyes widen as she heard how fast Yang went on her Bike… who on Vytal would ever exceed 300, especially with her girlfriend aboard… "300! What in the blazes are you doing exceeding 300? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You could end up in a 100 different pieces if you crash! Why would-" Blake cuts her off mid-sentence before she could finish.

"Well… I guess it may be fun, but it's an excellent way on getting yourself killed… especially when you're not wearing helmets…" Blake remembered how close she was on losing her head when she was on Yang's bike, due to a stupid truck driver.

"Yeah, yeah… say Blake, you seem comfortable…" Ruby teased whilst trying to change the subject, Weiss even giggles to her partners comment.

Blake just gives the two her famous kitty glare. "You have no idea how deadly Yang's bear hugs are…" The two just continue laughing silently.

"Also, rumours are that you're secretly a kitty!" Ruby added.

Blake knew they would ask her sometime and to get out, she had to think of something quickly. "Uhh… is that because I wear a bow what makes me look like a cat?"

"Well yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you without it on."

"I guess I like it on…" Blake felt worried, worried that her secret would be revealed, worried that she would lose her friends if she revealed herself. But could she really do it? Could she stand the pain of losing her only friends? Well she guesses this will go one way.

"Really… Well take it off and prove me wrong."

Blake sighed upon hearing Ruby say that, now she was scared… "I don't want to…"

"Not an option." Ruby dashed forward and yanked off Blake's bowtie right off her head in one single motion, Blake on the other hand was embarrassed, she pulled her blanket over her head trying to hide her features, but it was too late, Ruby and Weiss had already seen what she's been hiding. "Erhmehgawd they're so cute!" Ruby exclaimed, Ruby as ever, reached her hands out to touch Blake's kitty ears.

Blake hissed at Ruby warning her to back her hand away before she bites it off "RUBY! Give it back!" she snapped, it wasn't common for Blake to raise her voice, but she would make this an exception.

Weiss looked at the Fauna shocked, but she also wasn't suppressed and nor was Ruby, instead she was just poking fun at Blake, just saying how cute they actually were. "Those ears, they're pretty cute, even I'm saying that." Weiss added, Weiss just smiled and shook her head, she didn't mind Blake because, she may of secretly been a Faunus, but she was one of her few real friend Weiss had.

"Y-you guys… don't care…?" Blake was speechless as the two nodded, even Weiss nodded and it wasn't a big secret on how she doesn't particularly trust the fauna but she didn't mind Blake. Also Blake felt a bit of warmth in her heart, she realised they have accepted her even if she was a fauna. "Well… I don't know what to say…"

Ruby giggled a bit but she looked at the clock and realised it was 11PM at night and they should get some rest, especially for tomorrow. Ruby just handed Blake her bowtie back but couldn't help but touch her ears, Blake frowned as Ruby stroked her furry ears. "Hey can you not touch me there? These ears are slightly more sensitive than you think!" But Ruby just shrugged and handed her bow back but now she had to get it on… while embraced by Yang…

"Good night Blake…" Ruby called before clapping, making the lights turn off.

* * *

**The Following Morning, Team RWBY dormitory: Yang Xiao Long – Waking up… (4:30 AM)**

Yang felt sick, she also had the worst head ache and the worst body ache, her arms felt like jelly but strangely she felt comfortable. She was cuddling with someone… someone who was purring? She also had very long hair… Opening one eye, Yang peaked who she was in bed with and to her shock; she was in Blake's bed cuddling her tightly.

Yang panicked for a moment, why was she in her team mates bed? What the heck happened and how the heck was she in her dorm room? The last thing she remembered was being at the beach, splashing Ruby… She tried to pull herself from the bed, but Blake groaned and pulled Yang's hand back to their original spot.

Yang sighed, she looked at the clock and it was 4:30 in the morning, she didn't mind sleeping in for a little while, well not like she would have a choice, she glanced over to Weiss's bed and both Weiss and Ruby were asleep surrounded by books, probably studies for today… she thought, she dropped her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, trying to return back to her slumber.

Well, she tried but she couldn't help but pull Blake a little closer than before. Perfect… she thought as she positioned hers arms around Blake's waist. She noticed Blake was the cutest thing she had ever seen whilst asleep and couldn't help but treasure this moment, they might have been friends but something told Yang that maybe Blake wanted to be more than friends… though she forced those thoughts aside and drifted back off into a deep slumber, silently snoring away.

* * *

**Morning, Team RWBY dormitory: Weiss Schnee – Ice shattering snores… (5:15 AM)**

Weiss was in a dream, but then she started hearing snores what grew louder and louder… What in the world? Everything started to turn black as she slowly opened her eyes to see lush red / black hair. Weiss caressed Ruby's hair a little but all she could hear was the blonde snoring… she was worse than Weiss's father.

Pressing a pillow against her ears, she managed to block out most the sounds coming from the blonde, though she couldn't help but look at Ruby as she slept, she was currently the most adorable thing Weiss had ever seen, though she was the childish girl who she fell in love with… But Weiss couldn't complain, she had everything she ever wanted and well, she was happy, happy that someone loved her and happy that she found someone special to replace the hole in her heart what was from her mother's death.

Weiss pulled Ruby closer as she closed her eyes trying to drift back off asleep.

* * *

**Morning, Team RWBY dormitory: Blake Belladonna – Kitty, Kitty! (6:45 AM)**

It was early morning and Blake was beginning to wake up, she was fairly exhausted from the night before and she remembered it all clear as day, they all knew her little secret, well besides Yang, but Blake would tell her later. Because right now Blake just wanted to get out of bed and have a shower, though she didn't mind Yang's embrace, she noticed that Yang had loosened her grips on her since last night and she vow to never get into one of Yang's suffocating bear hugs again… So she took it slow and this time she seceded in getting out of bed, well without alerting Yang that is.

She looked back at her partner and crush; she looked so beautiful there, just sleeping. Well too bad her snores were like the ones of wild boars… they were loud, very loud but Blake didn't mind because years of training has taught her mind to cancel individual sounds out. She took a quick glance at Weiss and Ruby, they looked peaceful but Weiss's head was under a pillow, probably because of Yang's snores.

Blake couldn't help but think how cute Ruby and Weiss were together, who would expect that snow angel and Red riding hood would get along so well after being subjected to a horrible start… it was amazing how persistent Ruby was.

After taking a moment to look at her team mates and friends, she decided to have a shower, she just hoped it was hot, outside it was snowing, winter was coming and that means it would be Christmas soon. Blake was actually looking forward till Christmas; it was an international holiday so it means they have a break from Beacon as they neared the season.

Blake striped off and stood in the shower, the hot water felt wonderful against her skin, though she didn't like getting it in her ears… it's more difficult to wash hair when there's kitty ears poking out of the top of your head and when water went into them it made it more annoying to have showers. Though Blake hated water, she loved having hot showers, especially in this weather where it's near zero outside and just over ten degrees inside.

After the shower, Blake strapped on her magnetic back plate (Blake's Sword holster, if you watch in the episodes carefully you'll see that Blake's Gambol Shroud seems to be magnetically attached to her back, I'm guessing her back plate is magnetically charged therefore allowing her to holster her weapon without the need of strings or straps.) and puts on her casual outfit but with some pants and a long sleeved jumper. But whilst doing her hair, she realise her bowtie was nowhere to be seen, she then remembered she left it on her bed where Yang was sleeping… she just hope Yang wasn't awake.

She quickly snuck out into where the three were sleeping, but Yang was awake and standing beside the door next to the bathroom holding Blake's bowtie in one hand while folding her arms. Blake just stood there without any words to say, expecting Yang to judge her. But Yang didn't judge her, instead she just smiled.

Yang handed Blake her bow back and just was taken away by how cute Blake looked without her bowtie, "Kitty cat! Oh my gawd you look so cute!" she exclaimed.

Blake's face turned pink as she felt her partner touching her kitty ears, it tickled and Blake couldn't help but purr as she caressed her ears. "You're not mad at me for not telling you?" she asked, she waited for an answer hesitantly… she hoped Yang wasn't mad at her, well she hopes that Yang wouldn't know that she was indeed a former member of the White Fang, it would crush her if they found out and most likely, she be sent to prison for her past crimes.

"What? No, I've noticed a long time ago… it was pretty obvious you know." Yang admitted, though she remained cheerful and grateful that she actually saw Blake without her bow, it wasn't common to see that.

"Yeah… I guess I should expect that." Blake admitted, though she was disappointed that her secret has gone out, now her friends knew what she was really, though she's proud to be Fauna.

"Ugh… I feel horrible after yesterday… Hey want to get something to eat? I'm starving and I heard they're serving salmon sushi this morning." Yang suggested, Blake instantly tied her bow back to her head and nods eagerly then followed her partner out the door.

* * *

**Morning, Team RWBY dormitory: Ruby Rose – First time being sick? (7:45 AM)**

Ruby felt someone warm next to her, but also an icy Aura seeping off her… Oh she knows who that is, who else than Weiss. Stroking her white hair she leaned over and whispered "Good morning Weiss" Then kissed her on the cheek.

Weiss started to wake up, groaning a bit then stretching her arms, but something caught her eye, she looked at the clock and saw it was 7:45 AM and she hadn't even had a shower yet… She quickly rushed into the shower but not forgetting to say good morning to Ruby before doing so.

Ruby watches as Weiss disappears behind the bathroom doors, though Ruby wanted to try something new with Weiss… well she guessed it would be best if she hold her urges back and pick a more suitable time to share a shower with her… she sighs then takes one of Blake's books out from the book shelves… Ninja's of love… odd.

Ruby started to read the book but quickly skimming though it… well… "Wait she what…? Wow this isn't a novel… it's a por-" Ruby hears the bathroom's doors open revealing Weiss in a uniform with a towel wrapped around her hair, but something was off… she almost looked more pale then usual… odd, but then it hit her, Weiss sneezed and then started to cough, she looked lightheaded and her eyes were blood red, probably from lack of sleep and it was clear that she was sick.

Immediately rushing over and dropping the book, Ruby felt her lovers head and she was burning up, it was clear that she needed to take a few days off, now the tricky part was telling her that… "Weiss… you're burning up."

"Huh? No I'm fine, its nothing… don't w-" she sneezes mid-sentence making her fall right onto the ground, luckily Ruby was quick and caught her before she fell.

"Nope, you're totally not fine; I think you better take the day off." Ruby suggested.

"No! I'm fine! There's no need to take days off!" Weiss protested but she just started sneezing once again, Ruby handed her a box of tissues so she wouldn't use the towel as a tissue…

"Weiss, I know you don't want to miss class, but there's nothing you can do, I think the professor Port would agree with m, com'on just do it for me at least, you need to get some rest plus you look like you really need sleep." Ruby explained, she made her point clear as day and well, she just hoped Weiss would just accept the fact that she's sick and there's nothing she can do to become unsick besides take time to rest.

Weiss groaned in frustration, but gave in when Ruby did her puppy dog pouch, rolling her eyes; she returned to the bathroom and came out with her nightgown back on. She quickly slipped back into her bed and pulled a blanket over herself.

Ruby was sitting by her side just playing with her hair though she noticed that Weiss was shivering under her blankets, realising that her bed was totally free, Ruby took the blanket from hers and placed it on Weiss just to keep her warmer. Ruby leaned over and kissed Weiss on the forehead then whispered, "Sleep well Weiss." Before heading into the shower to get changed and cleaned up.

* * *

**Notes:** Well, next chapter will be about Sick Weiss, sorry just had an idea from a Fanfic I read a month ago, I believe it was called "Sick day" Oh well, thank you for taking your time to read and remember; reviews are greatly appreciated, negative or positive, but positive reviews make me want to write more, negative reviews, well they help me decide what I should focus on. **(JUST NO SPAM)**

Right now, I'm focusing on Yang and Blake's relationship, they're both not too good when it comes to dealing with emotions but to say the least, it'll be fun. Oh and Sick Weiss! Mmmz, well this is gonna be interesting. xD

Oh yeah, I'm not too good when it comes to Yuri or Yaoi so yeah… but I'm gonna get my friend to help me with that area, I'm more of a story teller not a romance teller, but what can I say, with experience comes skills, so this is just a learning experience for me. But the next prequel of this story will be CALLED [RWBY: The Burning Truth] and the main character will be Ruby Rose. ^_^

Oh I talk too much, but enough of me for now, Have a wonderful day you all and feel free to ask questions and suggestions, I'll reply to them in the next chapter, Bai!


	5. Act V (Christmas Special Part I)

**RWBY: Studies V (Christmas Special Part I)**

* * *

**Notes: **Oh my god… Christmas special! Sorry if it's been such a wait but I was playing in the Christmas cup on Blacklight Retribution and my team came fourth! Dx but at least it was a lot of fun, but that was the reason why it's been such a wait, I haven't had much time and what not… but I hope this small special on studies will satisfy the wait, I'm thinking of idea's while writing so yeah, expect errors here and there and maybe some confusion…

* * *

**Team RWBY Dormitory: Weiss Schnee – A lot of time to think…**

Outside was snowing as Weiss laid there on her bed in total silence, '_Damn snow… I swear how did I; Weiss Schnee get sick!? I've never been sick in my entire life and nor have I missed a single day! Oh god… why does this have to happen to me!'_ annoyed, she let out a long frustrating sigh as she watched the snow fall…

Thinking of her father, all Weiss could do was wonder what he were doing right now… it was nearly Christmas and normally, Weiss's father would celebrate with her… but she realised he was probably too busy to do so… but still, all she could wonder was, 'what' her father would do if je decided to come by…

_They're probably too busy with the company and all… like always, they didn't even say happy birthday to me in person! What kind of parent make the servants tell their own daughter, that they said happy birthday… why couldn't they just do it himself… _

Getting into a more comfortable position as she laid back, Weiss decided not to think of her father anymore, after all Weiss had Ruby and that's all she could ever ask for. '_Pfft, I don't care what they're doing anyways; he barely says he love me anyways… plus I have Ruby… she always say she loves me at night and honestly, I may have wealth but no matter how wealthy I am… I can't buy the same love that Ruby shares with me every night… god I love that little dunce…' _Yawning a bit, Weiss soon realises that she should probably get some rest.

Smiling at the image of Ruby in her head, Weiss just closes her eyes and slowly drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Beacon, Ms Goodwitch's classroom: Ruby Rose – Concerns…**

Ruby didn't feel right… not after leaving Weiss by herself like that… currently Ruby was in Ms Goodwitch's class waiting for her. Not a second late, Ms Goodwitch shows up right as the clock handle hits 9:00 AM but almost instantly Ms Goodwitch realised Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

"Miss Rose, have you seen Miss Schnee?"

Ruby nodded and answered quickly, Weiss had a bad flu and needed to take the day off. "Oh, she's just has a bad flu from all the cold, so I thought it would be best if she took the day off..." Goodwitch thought about it for a moment… Weiss had never missed a class before and well, she guessed it would be fine, plus today was a short class, just a bunch of demonstrations.

_God I wonder how Weiss is doing… I hope she's not mad at me for telling her to take the day off… but what was I supposed to do? She was burning up and… ugh… I'm so worried about her! No, no… Weiss is a big girl, she can handle herself… Oh no… what if Weiss needs my help? Oh I hope she fine…_

Ruby looked at Yang and Blake who were just listening to what the blonde professor was explaining, Ruby wasn't paying much attention but she was worried sick about Weiss… Walking over to where Yang and Blake was, Ruby waited till she finished before she whispered something to the two, "Hey… can you guys write down the notes for me, I really think I should check on snow angel…"

The two nodded and Blake pulled out her notebook so she would be able to take down the notes and what not. But Ruby needed to excuse herself from class, raising her hand, she quickly asked if she could be excused from class for the day because she needed to tend to her partner, Goodwitch nodded and allowed her to leave, though she still has an assignment coming up, but wouldn't Blake help her with that…? Oh well, all she did was hoped that she would but packing her stuff up she quickly left the room and headed back to the room.

* * *

**Team RWBY Dormitory: Ruby Rose – Snow Rose**

Ruby soon reached the dormitories but her concerns were still present. In a way she was sort of panicking as she walked through the area… but feeling uneasy, she soon approached team RWBY's door, pulling out her key card and swiping it on the reader on the side of the door the door unlocked. Ruby noticed it was silent, so she took a deep breath as she silently opened the door, careful not to wake the sleeping angel if she was asleep anyways…

Ruby peaked her head around the door just to see if Weiss was asleep, thankfully she was but proceeding forward and not paying any attention to her surroundings she somehow got her cloak stuck on the coat hanger, this resulted in the clothes hanger falling onto the study table what had two glass cups on it… well the table fell over and the glass cups shattered on the floor as they hit each other.

Weiss immediately jolted up awake from the sudden loud nose and this time, she hit the top of her head on Ruby's bed… Ruby was in for it now… "OH MY GOD WEISS I'M SO SORRY!"

Gasping in pain as she held her forehead, she screamed, "RUBY! Oh you complete dolt you scared me! Owe my head… ugh what are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be taking notes for me!?"

Ruby as always didn't know what to say, she came here to check on Weiss but she should have been taking notes for Weiss as she rested… Ruby bobbed her head low as she was prepared to give Weiss her apologies. "I'm sorry! I was worried so I…" immediately after hearing that part, Weiss instantly cut her off.

"Worried? I'm just here resting, it's not like I'm going to get up and wonder about you know!" Weiss snapped with her icy tone, but looking at Ruby as she finished, she notices that she may have been a little too harsh on the little girl, sighing in frustration, she continued. "I'm sorry… I'm just annoyed that's all, but since you're here, you might as well make yourself useful, can you get me a bag of ice?"

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as Weiss apologised, though she thinks this is the first time she has actually heard Weiss apologised… but nodding to her girlfriends request she quickly headed to the kitchen where she took an ice pack out of the fridge, she hopes Yang doesn't have any training today… but wrapping cloth around the packs, she quickly headed back to Weiss and handed them to her.

"Thanks… Hey Ruby? What were you worried about…? Just asking that's all…" Weiss wondered why Ruby would worry if she was just sick… this was just a small flu nothing major…

Ruby sighed and took her seat on Weiss's bed, "Just worried that you might be upset at me for leaving you alone that's all… Call me clingy but I love you Weiss… I really do and that means I'll always be by your side, even if you're 'just' sick…"

Weiss had never had anyone say anything like that to her in her life… even her parents never said anything like that, it meant so much to Weiss as this was the promise that Ruby swore to keep… Maybe Weiss has actually found the one person she had always been looking for… "Oh Ruby… no one has ever said anything like that to me before… I love you too, with all my heart and I too promise I'll be by your side, always and thank you Ruby… that really does mean a lot to me…"

Ruby just remembered it was Christmas soon and she didn't know what to get Weiss but that wasn't the problem… Ruby never had much money, she was still fifteen and her father had locked her out of her savings account due to the reason, well Ruby was also a big spender too… so Ruby essentially had little money spend and most of it was Yang's money, "Oh crud…" Ruby mutters...

"What was that?"

Realising that she probably just spoilt the moment between her and Weiss, she just shook her head, but she didn't want to lie. "Ugh… I don't know what to get you for Christmas but that's not the problem, I don't think I can even get myself anything because well… I have any money! I don't know I feel…" Weiss cuts her off.

"Ruby I don't know if you don't already know, but I'm the heiress of one of the most wealthiest company's in the world… so I don't think I want anything to be honest… but I always wanted one thing…"

"That is?"

"I already have it… but just to make it clear, it's you Ruby… I always wanted someone to love and someone who loves me in return but she loves me for who I am, not what I have…"

Ruby loves it when Weiss gets emotional, who would of thought snow angel would be this romantic… "Weiss… you're so lovable when you talk like this and I'm happy to be _that_ special person! But don't your parents ever talk to you or say they love you at least?"

"My parents are dead to me." Weiss said coldly.

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Weiss yet again doesn't let Ruby finish…

"Ruby, don't people ever say you apologies too much? Plus my father is a selfish bastard who cares nothing more than wealth, my mother was there for me, but that was in till that bastard murdered her and got away with it!" Weiss realises after finishing that, she probably said too much…

Ruby stood there in total silence as she processed the words that Weiss had just said… she was just shocked to hear that Weiss's mother was murdered by her father! That's horrible… "Wait, your mother was murdered by your father?"

Weiss sighs and nods, she didn't want to talk about this topic… it was too personal and too depressing… "Yes Ruby he did, but I don't want to talk about it right now… I'm sure you understand."

Ruby nods and stopped asking questions, she knew that this was a sensitive topic for Weiss; it was her mother's death so it was totally understandable how she didn't want to talk about it, but Ruby didn't come back to her dorm room for no good reason… plus it looked like Weiss was shriving under those blankets, so she shouldn't mind… well she might protest but Ruby always won at the end… "Alright, hey Weiss are you cold?"

Weiss looked at her with an odd look, what could she be suggesting… but yeah she was cold… "Yeah… why-wait what are you doing!? Ruby you're going to get sick!" Weiss protested as Ruby got under Weiss's blankets.

"Weiss, I don't care if I get sick, I want to be with you, plus your cold so yeah, this might warm you up…"

Tempted to protest once more, but Weiss was met with defeat as Ruby did her puppy dog pouch, sighing in defeat, Weiss gave in, yes Ruby won… once again. "Alright you win! Just don't-mwh…" before Weiss could finish, Ruby had pressed her lips against Weiss… oh Ruby better hope she doesn't get sick… but pulling away, Weiss didn't want to yell at Ruby but she knew that it was a high chance that Ruby would be sick. "You're a complete dolt sometimes… I swear you're going to get sick tomorrow."

Ruby just pulls Weiss into a warm cuddle, "Well, I'm your _dolt_ now aren't I and this was totally worth it." Ruby better hope she doesn't regret this tomorrow…

* * *

**Author Notes: **Thenext chapter will be **about Yang and Blake** (Christmas special part II) and their current situation, also **[Best Friends to Best Foes] will be delayed! And will resume on 01/01/14 **I have decided to focus on two happier stories for Christmas, plus I haven't updated Studies for a long time…

**Remember Reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive, positive ones just encourages me to write more, that's all, but still it's nice to hear what you guys think… just as long as it's not spam, but leave your questions, comments and what not in Reviews and I'll either get back to you in PM's or Q&A next chapter, but as always Have a nice day and goodnight… :]**

**Important Note: **There may be a lot of errors this chapter, due to me not checking though it, but I'm sure it'll make since… it's 5:30AM and I'm dying for sleep so… forgive me if I mess up here and there, but feel free to point it out, but remember, I'll fix it up later, but for now, enjoy.


	6. Act VI (Christmas Special Part II)

**RWBY: Studies VI (Christmas Special Part II)**

* * *

**Notes: **Chapter II of the Christmas special, this may be short, but right now it's 3AM and I'm dead tired… this chapter will be more about Yang x Blake and **so will the next one.** (Blake's trying to get closer to Yang, but is doing so slowly.) But enjoy the chapter and PS, I nearly fell asleep 4 times writing this, so yeah… sorry if there's any mistakes and what not, but enjoy the chapter. ^_^

* * *

**Beacon Cafeteria: Blake Belladonna – Reminiscing and thinking ahead plus growing closer…**

After taking notes down for Ruby and Weiss, Blake was hungry, mostly peckish for some food, thankfully class ended early and the duo made their way to the cafeteria. Taking in the scent of freshly made food, Blake's mouth watered as she entered the large room and immediately she got in line with Yang behind her.

Blake tried to think about something else than the food she wanted to try, she had more important events coming up, well mostly holiday events… But she thought about what she would do for Christmas, because it was approaching quickly and she wanted this Christmas to be one that she remembers.

Thinking when she was growing up, the sad memories came back to her. As a Faunus, she never celebrated Christmas much, also she was raised by the White Fang what made it so she wouldn't have much spare time, mostly running from the law and going on heists. Though she remembered when she first put on her bowtie… she looked so normal and the name calling stopped, everyone just looked at her as an equal not a lesser being…

Remembering her last train heist, the one where she backstabbed Adam and betrayed the White Fang, all she could do was think about when she first put on that bowtie… she wanted a normal life, a life where she's not constantly running for her life in fearing she would be sought out for not doing her duty, but also she never wanted to be discriminated against… words hurt, even if they're just small words, they build up after years of discrimination.

So here she was… a Faunus undercover in plain sight and the only people who knew that she was Fauna was her team, so she would thank them for not judging her and casting her aside. But instead of just saying 'thank you' to all of them, she would try giving them all presents but what did everyone like… She guessed Yang would know.

Snapping back to reality she notices that the line ahead of her had a large gap and she heard the sighs of people behind her, Yang included and so she walked on ahead to fill in the gap. Waiting in line for a few more minutes Blake finally took her servings of Sushi and a cup of milk and headed to a table followed by Yang.

Slowly eating her food, Blake noticed that Yang was just picking away at her food, was something troubling her? Or was it the slight hangover from last night? "Yang is something troubling you?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing I'm just thinking that's all." Yang sounded off when she said that, Blake guessed it would be about Ruby or Weiss.

Swallowing her food before she continued, Blake knew it would be somehow related to Ruby and Weiss being together… "Is it about Ruby and Weiss?"

Yang froze for a second, she looked away and Blake could have sworn that she saw a hint of pink on her cheeks. "No, actually… I'm thinking about the night before…"

Blake instantly remembers the suffocating hug that Yang gave her before she passed out on her bed… "Um… you mean that night where you passed out on my bed and locked me in one of those infamous killer hugs?"

Yang laughed a bit but she was slightly embarrassed because if she remember correctly, she had her face in Blake's chest at one point… but she couldn't remember the moment…"Yeah… that night… Heh…"

"Alright, share what exactly you're thinking of." Blake wanted to know what she was thinking and if she was thinking of 'her' in particular.

"Well… mostly thinking of what happened that's all… but I remember something… um Blake did I… uh… face plant into your…" Blake cuts her off and nods.

"Yep… and then you passed out and locked me in a cuddle." Blake plainly admitted.

"Oh well sorry… I didn't know I would have that much to drink… sometimes I don't even know my limits."

Secretly Blake enjoyed it, she enjoyed having Yang's body pressed up against her while she laid there, this was probably the first time she had felt warm in ages and it's also the first time Blake felt this way about anyone… yep the raven haired bookworm has never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, but people have attempted, but Blake just plain right rejected them.

But this time Blake had feelings for another person, so she was new to the whole dating thing, but she knew a few things about it… "It's alright, don't worry about it." Blake just smiled and continued eating away.

After a few minutes, Blake had finished, Yang also finished up her meal, but this time she was a bit more cheerful than her previous state. Thinking this would be the perfect time to ask questions about her team mates, she wanted to know what their interests are. "Hey Yang, do you know what Ruby is interested in?"

Immediately Yang answered, it was pretty obvious but why did Blake want to know? "Yeah, she loves weapons and anything with red in it, why do you ask?"

"Oh just something I'm planning… what about Weiss and you?"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss likes art and music, but what music… I'm not totally sure, but me? I like a lot of things, mostly bands like 'The Achieve Men' and also I like Bikes and loud music." Yang explained, but she was still curious on what Blake was planning… but she'll ask later or wait and see.

"Interesting… well thanks." Blake realised she would need a method of transportation… but thinking of Yang's driving… it sent chills racing down her spine… but she didn't have a choice… "Hey Yang… can you drive me to vale square sometime? I just want to do some shopping later, that's all."

"Oh sure… just…" Yang froze as she said that, how did she manage to get back to beacon? Where was her bike? Now she was worried about her bike… "My bike! Where is my bike?" Yang instantly shot out of her seat and was ready to storm out the door just to check on her bike.

"Yang wait, Ruby made sure it was in the garage and the keys are with her, so I think your bike is safe." Yang stook a deep breath then took her seat again, but she was still worried sick about her bike that much was clear.

"Alright, I swear if my bike is all dented up… oh god save Ruby…"

"Calm down, but talking about Ruby and what not, don't ya think we should go check on them?" Blake wanted to know how the snow angel was doing, plus she wanted to know if Ruby had self-control…

"Good idea." Yang got out of her seat and so did Blake, they left their trays on the table and walked off to the exit.

* * *

**Team RWBY Dormitory: Blake Belladonna – checking on the snow rose…**

The duo made their way back to their room, Blake notices that there was no sound coming from behind the door, but she could hear Ruby's silent snores. Unlocking the door quietly and signalling Yang to be quiet they slowly opened the doors.

Yang's heart almost melted as she saw how cute her sister looked with Weiss, though she was quickly getting over the fact that Weiss had beaten her to Ruby, she still didn't mind the princess and she of course loves her sister.

Blake walked by silently but she stepped on some glass and a small sound of cracking glass filled the small room. Waking up near instantly and hypo as she always was, was Ruby who woke the snow angel up too… here comes the yelling…

"Holy crap, Yang, Blake!? You guys scared the crap out of me!" Ruby snapped in annoyance.

"Sorry, we tried to be quiet…" Blake said, but she realised Weiss had also gotten up… crap.

"Oh my freakin god! Can't I ever get a peaceful sleep? Must you make so much noise… and Ruby… stop jumping out of bed from the slightest sounds or you're going to spend your nights alone!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby squeaked, she was always so sorry for Weiss, especially that it was her that woke Weiss up.

Weiss groans, but huffs it off, she tried to return back to sleep but Blake wanted to ask her something. "Hey Weiss, do you want anything to eat? Um… I can get you a salad or something…"

Weiss was hungry, but she was also very self-conscious about her appearance, but lately Ruby had been urging her to eat more than just starve herself. "Well, it would be nice if you got me a salad with maybe some pizza and can someone get me some water please?"

Yang went into the kitchen to get the princess some water and Blake just nodded, but Ruby also wanted something. "Oh my god, get me some cookies too!"

"I thought you liked my cookies more…" Weiss added, not knowing how wrong it sounded.

"Well, that depends on 'What' kind of cookies" Ruby joked, she giggled and Weiss just realised where she was getting at and how wrong her last sentence sounded…

"Oh you pervert."

"Um… I'm going to leave now…" Blake just wanted to leave as soon as possible before things got too heated up…

_This is gonna be a long day… I know it._

* * *

**Author Notes: **I am so tired… but next chapter will be out soon, part III of the xmas special, I hope this is enough for one chapter, sorry I would keep writing but I'm just so tired… (3AM) but this would have to do, have a nice day you all.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	7. Act VII (Christmas Special Part III)

**RWBY: Studies VII (Christmas Special Part III)**

* * *

**Notes:** Zzz Longer chapter than most also may have a few errors in it. But it is about 3 AM and I need my sleep, so leave feedback on what you guys think on this chapter, it makes me feel nice and honestly wants me to continue. (Since the popularity on this Fic, this will be one of the main series I'll frequently update.) But any who, enjoy the chapter. :p

* * *

**Beacon, on the way to the Cafeteria: Blake Belladonna – Thoughts…**

After leaving the two lovers and her crush back in her team room, Blake was thinking of the two… how they talked… what they did… but something lingered in Blake's mind. She had no idea how to kiss or do any of the stuff that Ruby and Weiss did… Yep, Blake was all new to this, but she did get the jokes Ruby made, some dirty and some just adorably cute or just plain old funny.

But after leaving the room, Blake's mind filled with thoughts… her imagination was toying with her again and images of Ruby and Weiss together in her head were fairly heated up moments, mostly intimate moments between the two… sharing a bed… that sort of thing. But the thing what troubled Blake was that she wanted Yang more than anything else in the world and maybe she could try those moves she has learned in the books she reads all the time… it could be fun.

Sighing a bit, she was realising that she had done nothing to get closer to Yang and that Yang still had no idea that Blake felt this way about her… Though Weiss knew… but she swore not to tell anyone, not even her lover… well at least she thinks Weiss won't tell Ruby... because that may be troublesome.

_I'm so lost right now… alright what 'if' I do ask her out? What would she say? I don't even know if she would even want to be with me! But eh… I want to be with her… god I hate being new to this, why is it so difficult? All I got to do is walk up to her and say "Hey Yang, you want to go out with me?" I bet her response would be along the lines of "Nope!" or "Sorry I don't want to…" Ugh! Alright I'll ask her tomorrow morning… I hope I can…_

Blake's thoughts were troubling her and also making her edgy, she honestly wanted to have a relationship with Yang but she was scared, she was new and if she were to be rejected or dumped… well let's say Blake's heart is fragile and delicate and she honestly didn't want to know what a broken heart felt like.

_I love you Yang… I really do… but if only you knew… _Blake thought as she slowly walked to the Cafeteria…

* * *

**Beacon, Team RWBY's dormitory: Yang Xiao Long – Reading Blake's book...**

Yang quickly returned with a glass of water in her hand, Weiss immediately took it and thanked the blonde, but she looked around… Where was Blake? Oh she didn't know, she'll look for her later or she'll just come by eventually.

But looking at the time, she notices it was nearly two PM and she usually went out for training at this time, but she honestly didn't feel like it because honestly she just wanted to take a rest, but remembering the promise she made Blake, she probably should stay up.

Sighing a bit as she took a book from Blake's bed, she was so curious what kind of stuff she read and if she might enjoy it herself, though the image of reading nothing but text just bored her, but she carried on… the title of the book she picked up, 'Ninja's of Love' interesting, Yang never thought Blake to be into love.

Yang opened up the book to where Blake had left off and starting at the top of the page and skimming down though the book, she quickly started to raise an eyebrow… how sexual the content in that chapter was… ridiculously graphical… but that didn't scare Yang off, she loved a good romance, so continuing on she quickly found herself interested in the book, even if it had no images, the images in Yang's head… wow was all she thought.

Yang was so focused on reading the book she hadn't noticed that Ruby was by her side reading the graphical text and upon hearing giggles from her sister, she quickly snapped the book shut and looked at her sister with a slight glare, this book was simply way too graphical for Ruby's eyes.

"Awh, I was reading that!" Ruby cried as she poked her head over Yang's shoulder.

Being the bigger sister and being the more responsible one, yang just shook her head and hid the book under her pillow. "Oh, not anymore you're not."

"WHY? It's just a stupid book!" she cried out while doing her puppy dog eyes to make her sister feel guilty so she would just give up the book, however Yang felt guilty for not sharing the book, but it was for Ruby's good.

"Because it's something you shouldn't be looking at." Yang said calmly.

"Excuse me? I'm fifteen! I know how to have se-" Ruby was instantly cut off by Weiss as she nearly finished.

Glaring at the two, Weiss was not at all happy about her partner being so loud with her sister and as she always, she always raised her voice, "RUBY!" Weiss snapped and pausing for a second before continuing, "Not right now please… we had this discussion earlier…"

Yang just sighed and rolled over to fall asleep, just for a bit… "Right… well you two do whatever; Weiss just keep my little sisters eyes off this book." Yang said before closing her eyes.

"Yeah, will do… though where is Blake! She should be here by now, I haven't eaten all day!" Weiss groans in frustration.

Ruby just returns back to her own bed and sighs, but she really wanted to know the rest of that book… "She'll be here soon and when she is, I'm going to make her show me that book!" Ruby announces out loud.

"We'll see sis…"

* * *

**Beacon, Team RWBY Dormitory: Blake Belladonna – a RWBY moment…**

Carrying multiple servings, Blake soon returned back to her team mates, surprisingly Yang was asleep and Ruby was trying to peck something out of Yang's pillow, but she has made up her mind that she'll confront Yang tomorrow about her feelings towards her.

Setting down the food down on the studies table and seating herself down, she wanted to know what was going on in Vale right now, just making sure she wasn't in for any surprises tomorrow. So pulling out her scroll and checking the news feed, she began reading.

* * *

_Good afternoon Vale, Lisa here and reporting the robbery and the destruction on one of the Schnee Dust Company airship's, the believe person behind this robbery was Roman Torchwick. Presumably working alongside the White Fang in these dust robbery's and one of the biggest Schnee transport airships were hit today and billions in dust was stolen with millions lost due to the destruction of the airship and the loss of all of the crew aboard._

_One eye witness reported seeing the White Fang amongst a Man in a white trench coat followed by Adam Taurus, the same Faunus Supremes responsible for the train robberies though out Vytal and speculation has it that Adam and Roman are indeed working together, surveillance though the dust store robberies have seen White Fang members followed by thugs working together, these thugs are linked to someone called Junior Xiong, an information broker amongst the criminal underworld._

_But back to the happier topic, Christmas is soon looming over us and the gift shops have reported having flash sales, so if you want to buy something, do it while you still can, because you won't have much time to do so and also, it is advisable to wear warm clothing because it is just going to get colder._

_Have a wonderful day you all and stay safe out there. ~ Lisa_

* * *

Blake didn't want to believe the White Fang would work for a scum like Roman; she simply refused to believe it though thinking about it… it might be possible that they are working together… back when she was with the White Fang she heard Adam going on about working with people in high places and hitting the Schnee dust company where it hurt the most, such as airships and what not.

But the person in high places couldn't be Roman, Roman was a scum and everyone in the white fang knew it. The way he discriminated against Faunus was infamous amongst everyone in the White Fang, Adam also hated him with the most up right respect.

Blake didn't feel angry that her Faunus background was being put in a bad light, but she wanted to rid the world of scum like Roman and possibly, her old partner.

_We need to rid the world of this trash and lowliness and one thing I vow to do is make this world a better place and I'll start by seeing that Roman is either killed or locked away for a very long time… same goes for my old psycho partner… but I don't know if I can… we grew up each with each other, he taught me everything… but I must, I must if I am to make this a better world…_

Thinking about it made Blake's head hurt, she didn't want to back stab her old friend, partner and caretaker but did she have a choice, not once she saw Adam open up to reasoning… but maybe he was… she just hasn't seen him do so.

_Maybe… just maybe, but I should enjoy myself while I still can and help my team mates. _Blake thought as she closed her scroll and got up to return to her bed.

Amongst returning to her bed, she had noticed that her book was missing. Her eyes widen in worry as she desperately looked around her bed for the book, a minute later of painful searching she decided to start asking, the first person would be her partner, so peaking her head over Yang's bed and poking her awake, the sleepy brute slowly opened her eyes… annoyed of course. "Yang have you seen my boo- Kya!"

Out of instinct Yang grabbed whatever was touching her by the collar, Blake was at this moment, kind of afraid on what would happen next… but realising it was just Blake, she let her go, of course Blake was a bit more tense now, but Yang guessed what she wanted, so she reached under her pillow to grab the book underneath it… wait there was no book? What… oh Ruby didn't did she…?

Looking about the room, she noticed the cookies on the studies table was untouched and in her bed was Ruby reading 'Ninja's of love' with Weiss, Yang sighed she never liked raising her voice but she would make this an exception. "Ruby! What did I tell you!?" Yang snapped.

Ruby didn't seem to care that her sister was raising her voice at her, this made Yang a bit more annoyed than normally deemed safe… immediately her eyes turned crimson and the temperature around her began to spike. But as she began to get out of bed, Blake held her back from doing anything drastic and instantly Blake made her attempts to try and calm her down.

"Yang just let her, there's no need to raise your voice, but why did you have my book under your pillow?" Blake asked, a bit curious.

Yang's cheeks turned light crimson but she just laughed it off as she blushed away, "Oh just seeing what you read that's all… but it's all good… didn't know you read that kind of stuff…" Yang said, Blake also began to blush and stutter over her words… this book wasn't meant for Yang or Ruby's eyes…

"Oh um… Alright then, well! You know what I like… err… what did you think…?" Blake said curiously.

"It was interesting… let's leave it at that…" Yang answered, she honestly didn't know what to say.

But Ruby just continued reading and totally ignored the two and as childish as she was, she said to herself loudly, "Oh god, that's kind of hot… I have to try that with Weiss sometime…" but realising she just said that out a bit too loud, all she could say was, "Opps…"

"Ruby you indecent dolt!" Weiss cried as she heard her girlfriend's idea and the two others in the room just face palmed speechless…

But Blake soon returned to her own bed, she wanted to get some rest, today had been a long day and honestly she just wanted to get some rest or maybe just read a book till she fell asleep. "Ruby can you voice your idea's in your mind please? Also the food is here…" Blake said as she pulled out a book to read while lying there on her bed.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't realise you were here so quick, sexy book by the way… Hehe… Oh you got me cookies too!" Ruby closes the book and rests it next to her pillow to read later, right now she wanted some cookies.

Both Weiss and Ruby got out of their bed and headed to the study table to eat something, but Ruby upon taking a bite out of a cookie she had 'thought' was choc chip, but it actually turned out to be something else. She cried in disgust as she put the cookie back on the plate. "RAISINS!? WHAT IS THIS!? I WANT CHOC CHIP!" she cried.

"Oh… well the choc chip ones are on the other serving…" Blake pointed out; she honestly didn't know what type of cookies Ruby liked.

Ruby stormed out of the room for a minute and returned in a blink of an eye and what she was holding was a box of matches… this can't be good. "GOOD GET RID OF IT! BURN IT WITH FIRE!"

Blake had no idea she hated raisins this bad… Oh well, what do you expect from a hyperactive girl who loves nothing more than sugar? Well right now all she could hear was Ruby dumping all those raisin cookies into a metal bin and grabbing a bottle of kerosene and pouring it into the metal bin… than the sudden sound of a match striking… and sounds of Weiss protesting while Ruby laughing like a maniac…

Yep, just another day at beacon…

* * *

**Author Notes: **NOOO! RAISINS EW! X_X Yay, finished Chapter 7 and don't worry this isn't the end of the Christmas special yet, still a ton of more stuff to do and write, I might need some time though, it takes time to think of idea's and what not and also I want to point out; I am one busy mofo atm, mostly hanging with a good friend and helping her and what not and going out having party's!

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**

**Q&A: **

**Q: What are Ruby's thoughts on intimacy and also what Weiss's too?  
A:****_ Well, let's say Ruby is pretty dirty minded (Friend's suggestion) also she enjoys talking about sex and what not, but Weiss on the other hand is a bit less open about the topic. (She loves sex but doesn't like talking about it.)_**

**Q: Will there be sex scenes between any characters?  
A: ****_Pfft, check the rating… its T so… wait for it… Nope! (Sorry, but I'm not good at writing Yuri)_**

**Q: Will team JNPR be making an appearance in the Christmas special?  
A: ****_A lot of work but if I can get my friend to help me write some of these chapters than why not! xD (So much work… so little time but maybe!)_**

**Q: When will Yang and Blake be together?  
A: ****_Soon… very soon… just wait… Hehe… (I'm so evil ^_^)_**

**Q: What's with Blake's past doing in this Fic?  
A: ****_Ehum… you'll see… eventually… it's one of the story's main plots… but no spoilers! (Sushy I'll share when I feel like it ^_^)_**


	8. Act VIII (Christmas Special Part IV)

**Studies VIII (Christmas Special Part IV)**

* * *

**Notes:** I'd love to make a longer chapter but I'm running late for Christmas and yeah, hope you all understand… Also I'm tired as hell, I've been planning Amber Rose with someone and she has given me a good starting idea, but I'm not home till next week due to Christmas, but I'll try post an update soon but no promises. Enjoy the chapter ya all, thank you for your kind reviews too and PM's, oh also… **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! :D**

* * *

**Next morning, Team RWBY's dormitory: Blake Belladonna – Thinking ahead...**

Always waking up early was Blake Belladonna, she was always arisen from the sunrise outside the window, but she was happier today and also excited but also scared. Today she had planned to tell Yang her feelings; she just hopes things go the way she hopes… otherwise she doesn't know what she would do. But getting up and yawning a bit, she quickly headed to the shower to freshen up and get into her normal outfit.

Ruby and Weiss were together on Weiss's bed and Yang still had her face in her pillow deep asleep… how the heck did Yang breath in that position… but today it was snowing, meaning classes were called off, so Blake thought it would be the perfect day to go out shopping, she just hopes not many shops aren't closed… well not many shops open on snow days, but there were still few shops that were open.

But quickly having a shower and getting into her normal outfit, Blake quickly left to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat than to the library, she was excited because she heard there was another Red Love book and she was dying to know what happens after volume 53. **(GOD DAMN IT RAPEY UPDATE BLOOD ROSE Dx)**

* * *

**Beacon, Team RWBY's dormitory: Ruby Rose – Silly Rose…**

Ruby felt light headed as she woke up and the two in the room were still asleep but Blake had left to do whatever she did, so looking out the window, she realised it was snowing, it was pitch white everywhere, the only colours that stood out was the forest and the buildings in Beacon, but other than that, it was mostly white.

But attempting to get out of bed, Ruby realised her actions were weak and her body felt tired as hell… oh spending too much time with Weiss… WHEN she's sick may be the cause… so falling back into bed, Ruby soon realised that kissing Weiss whilst she was sick may have been one of the stupidest mistakes that Ruby had ever made.

But hitting her head on Weiss's thighs a bit too hard, Weiss slowly groaned awake, and if she remember right snow angel hated having rude awakenings… crap… was all she thought.

Yawning and blinking her eyes to help them focus, she realised that Ruby was awake… but Weiss realised that Ruby looked paler than she normally did... "Ruby… what are you doing up so early?" Weiss asked so blatantly yet still annoyed.

Running both hands down her face, Ruby felt like her head was committing suicide, she just experienced one of the worst migraines ever… but Weiss didn't know her girlfriend was actually sick and so she was worried. "Ugh… Good morning Weiss… sorry I bumped you awake… ugh my head…" Ruby groaned.

Stretching her arms and Yawning, Weiss wanted to know what was going on… "Good morning Ruby and what's wrong?" Weiss asked, she guesses this can't be too good.

Even though she hated to admit it, she was sick and she hated lying so she told Weiss the truth. "I think… I think I'm sick…" Ruby said truthfully.

Weiss remembered that Ruby was the one that insisted on kissing her when she was sick. "Well, your fault for kissing me while I was still sick… how many times do I have to tell you to control yourself Ruby?" Weiss said in a quiet and annoyed tone, she knew this was coming and honestly she didn't want Ruby sick with her but, that's Ruby's fault.

"Oh come on… you know you enjoyed our time together yesterday… even if you were a tiny bit sick." Ruby said in the most cheerful tone she could make with her sick voice.

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, yes she may have enjoyed Ruby's touch yesterday but it was still Ruby's stupid fault. "You know Ruby… you're an idiot sometimes…"

Ruby laughed a bit at her girlfriend's comment, Ruby knew that she was a bit dorky sometime also clingy but Ruby didn't care because in her opinion… totally worth it. "Yeah… but I'm _your _idiot… especially in bed… Hehe…"

Weiss smiled, she didn't mind Ruby's childish behaviour and stupidity either, but that's why she loved Ruby, she was funny, kind and… good in bed… but Weiss wouldn't say that out loud. "Yes Ruby, you're _my _idiot… Heh come here you sexy idiot… "

As Weiss slowly crept closer to Ruby, Ruby thought it would be best if Weiss control herself, she didn't want Weiss to be even sicker than she was already. "Weiss… I know how much you want to share yourself with me, but don't ya think it's for the best if we just… um… rest for today?" Ruby suggested.

Weiss knew what Ruby meant, she didn't want to make her sicker than she already was, so she just nodded and sighed. "Yeah… you're right." The two laid there for a while but Weiss really wanted to have a shower, she didn't care how sick she was, she hadn't had a shower since yesterday. "Well… I'm going to have a shower… And I know what you're thinking! And no, but maybe later when were… both not sick." Weiss teased.

Ruby sighed and laid there in Weiss's bed… '_Oh well… my mistake and now I have to deal with the consequences, but totally worth it in my opinion.' _Ruby though as she closed her eyes to slowly drift off back asleep.

* * *

**Later that day, Vale shopping centre: Blake Belladonna – Playing with Fire…**

Blake was slightly panicking in a way as Yang gave her a ride to Vale because partly, Yang's reckless driving but also the fact that she was going to confess to Yang her feelings today. So hopping off the bike, Blake took a deep breath as she got off ready to confess. "Yang, um…"

Shaking a bit she instantly cut Blake off, "Not right now, let's get inside, its freakin freezing out here." Yang suggested, she lead the way inside where it was a lot warmer.

Blake sighs, but she agreed, it was cold and honestly, it was getting colder but they were soon inside and Blake really wanted to tell Yang her feelings before she went shopping because this would be the best time as they were away from the two lovers back in beacon. "Yang… I need to talk to you…"

"Alright, com'on." Guessing something was troubling her partner; Yang pointed out a seat and took her seat to listen to what her partner had to say. "Alright, look if it's my driving, I know it can be scary but…"

"No… it's not your driving what's bothering me…" Blake corrected.

"Alright than, what's on your mind Blakey?"

"Well… I don't know how to say this but… you said you had feelings for Ruby right?" Blake asked, but Yang just raised an eyebrow to her question.

Confused Yang was now wondering if Blake had feelings for her sister, well this was what she was guessing anyway. "Um… yeah I did, but I respect my sister and Weiss, I think they're a good couple, why? **_Do _**you have feelings for my sister?"

"No, no it's not her that I have feelings for… It… It's you..." Blake's heart was at this moment racing, she wasn't sure if Yang got what she meant but she hoped she did.

"Wait, wait… is Blakey asking me out?" Yang said in a teasing tone, she just wanted to see Blake face turn rose pink.

Blake started to stutter over her words, so this is what it's like to ask someone out… god it's embarrassing… she thought, "Yeah… Heh… I guess you could say that…"

"HAHA I KNEW IT! I knew it! The way you were looking at me at the beach! Oh my gawd I knew it!" Yang quickly exclaimed in delight, also very loudly… this made everyone around look at the two with confused looks on their face and it also made Blake blush harder…

Blake's cheeks quickly turned rosy pink… how did she know that she was watching her swim? That question lingered in Blake's mind for a moment but Blake wanted to know if Yang felt the same way about her. "Yang… do you feel the same way about me though?"

"Well… I don't know, I guess… look I don't date much so I wouldn't know what I feel…" Yang was slightly confused by her emotions in her head, would she just forget Ruby and move on with Blake…

"Well Yang… I love you… I don't know if that means anything but I love you and I'd do anything to be with you…" Blake added, she was scared of what Yang would say but she guess it would hurt less if she got rejected now than later.

Yang didn't know what she felt, but that made her heart feel warmer inside, Yang has known Blake for nearly a year now and honestly Blake's beautiful and filled with mystery… so giving Blake a small smile, she nodded. "Heh… well alright…"

Blake didn't know what she felt, was it embarrassment or was it happiness? But did Yang just agree that she'll date her? "Wait! You actually don't mind dating me?"

Yang's guessing Blake is new to dating and this is the first time she has ever had a close relationship with anyone. "Of course I don't mind… huh you're new to this aren't you?"

"Um… yeah… I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before… and well… yeah…" Blake admitted.

"Well let's just say were friends, but even closer than close friends… and Blake… wait never mind." Yang explained.

"Um… well alright… but I think we should get shopping, you know what Ruby likes right?" Blake was happy but also quite embarrassed, so changing the subject may be a good idea.

Yang nodded, she also knew what Weiss liked too but Yang didn't want Blake to get her anything, she said that it was fine and that she didn't celebrate Christmas much but she did like getting her sister something… sometimes a lump of depleted dust crystals _(Coal)_ or just her favourite pair of headphones.

Blake just hopes that Weiss likes the gift she would get her, she was going to get her a painting of snowy mountains, she guesses Weiss liked the colour white, so why not. But Blake thought about herself for a second, she had Yang… that's honestly all she ever wanted, someone to love… and she was confident that that person was Yang.

_Thanks Yang…_

* * *

**Author Notes:** I know this is a short chapter but it's all I can write within an **hour time span**, forgive me if this chapter does not satisfy your desires, but it's the best I can do, I also have to work on another series called [Amber Rose] and I have to get it through the door, so forgive me if I'm slightly delayed on my standard squeal's it's because I'm **working on 3** official series x.x **([Studies] [Best friends to best foes] [Amber Rose])**

Also I have an actual plot for Amber Rose so expect it soon, I might have to change up a few things with the start but right now, it's a full series and work in progress, I hope you all stay tune to it and yeah… but I hope I can make it interesting instead of happiness all around, I'll try mix it all up.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	9. Act IX (Christmas Special Part V)

**Studies IX (Christmas Special Part V)**

* * *

**Notes:** Wow… it's finally here after such a long wait, happy New Year everyone and I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas but here it is, the final chapter of the Christmas special, I hope you all enjoyed it so far and don't worry this isn't the end of Studies, not by a long shot I still have to put in the main villains. But I'll do that after everyone deals with their personal issues first. But you all asked for it and here it is, the first appearance of Jaune X Pyrrha! _(It's not as quick as Nora's relationship with Ren.)_ But it'll span multiple chapters.

* * *

**One Week later, team RWBY's dormitory: Ruby Rose – Christmas day!**

It was finally here, Christmas! Ruby loved to celebrate Christmas but sadly she had been sick lately and so was Weiss. The team agreed upon not getting each other gifts for this year but it didn't stop Blake on getting her team mates something.

There were three small boxes under the Christmas tree in the room and early in the morning only Ruby and Blake were up. Ruby kept on wondering what Blake got her, but she would have to wait till everyone was up. Ruby felt bad that Blake got everyone gifts and if Ruby wasn't so sick all last week she would have gotten Blake something nice, but maybe she'll get her something, something like a popular book.

But ever since last week, Ruby noticed that Blake and Yang were hanging out more often and she even caught Blake reading to Yang as she slept, what were they keeping from her? '_God damn it Yang what are you keeping from me!?' _Rubythought but Ruby had a feeling that Blake and Yang were more than just friends now and that they can't keep it away from her for ever. They'll have to tell Ruby someday but for now, Ruby could only guess what was going on between them.

Ruby may have been awake but she hadn't gotten out of bed yet, so she just laid there as she cuddled Weiss while taking in her scent of lavender.

Blake was at the moment tying up her bow and making sure it was perfect but looking in the mirror behind her, she saw how adorable Ruby and Weiss looked together. Giving them both a small smirk she always wondered to herself how did Ruby end up asking the snow angel out? "Hey Ruby, how did you and Weiss end up together?"

Ruby remembered how awkward it when she found out Weiss had feelings for her but honestly Ruby couldn't care, she now had an amazing girlfriend and honestly even though Weiss may be a bitch every time here and there, it was who she was and it was the Weiss that Ruby Rose fell in love with. "Well, I was going through her diary without permission and um… yeah… that's how it all started I think. But after that, it was all fine and Weiss… she's an amazing girl and honestly I couldn't ask for more from her; she is just simply… amazing."

Blake let a small smile come across her face, she was happy that a girl such as Ruby had finally found someone she loves with all her heart and she was more thankful for that because that meant she could get with Yang. "Interesting story… I just wonder how you deal with her attitude that's all."

Ruby didn't like it when people talk about Weiss's attitude but since this was a question, well she couldn't take any offence to it. "Blake, I know Weiss may be hard to work with sometime but deep down she's a person who cares deeply for all of us, you included. It's just her rough childhood that she doesn't talk about a lot, but it's what made her into the person that she is today."

Blake understood her question may of offended Ruby and that she was only defending Weiss, but she totally understood that her childhood wasn't the best and the guilt of hurting Weiss's family still lingered within Blake's heart. But she could only hope that she could make up for all those moments where she had hurt Weiss's family and Blake had already took the first step, she had defected from the White Fang and took up the life of becoming a huntress and using her skills for good and maybe, just maybe, this will shed light upon the Faunus people and maybe they'll be treated as equals one day. That's the dream that Blake wanted.

Blake soon finished up her makeup and got up to head to the cafeteria. "Hey Ruby, you want to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat?"

Ruby carefully got out of Weiss's bed and headed into the bathroom with her outfit that she wore on holidays. "Sure, I'll join you when I clean up and get dressed… um… give me 15 minutes?"

Blake nods and picks up a book off the table that she was once sitting at, she was going to read while Ruby had her shower, but she wishes that she could join Yang in her bed, but she wanted to keep it secret from Weiss and Ruby for a time, maybe later when she felt like telling them the news. "Alright Ruby, take your time, I'll be here… reading as always."

Ruby nodded and disappeared behind the doors to the bathroom.

* * *

**Later that morning, Beacon Rooftops: Jaune Arc – Frozen hope…**

Jaune didn't feel cold as he stood there taking in the breeze of the cold air. He watched as snowflakes dropped onto the floor and all he could do was just think… Think of what his purpose was here at beacon? He felt guilty, mostly guilty because it wasn't him who deserved to lead this wonderful team. He was mostly troubled by one person in particular and that person was Cardin.

As he stood there thinking, he heard the old metal doors open, he guessed it was Cardin demanding something. "What is it this time Cardin?" he huffed in distressed.

He may of thought it was Cardin, but it was actually Pyrrha, she had been looking for Jaune for a while now, he has been arriving late every single day and had been avoiding his team mates for weeks now, now she wanted to know what was going on. But why did he expect Cardin to be here? That was odd. "Jaune, what are you doing up here, aren't you cold at all?" she asked.

He almost jumped in fright as he heard Pyrrha's voice. "PYRRHA!? God, you scared the crap out of me and no I don't feel cold." He said plainly.

Pyrrha was confused on how Jaune didn't feel cold in below zero winds, but she was more confused on why he was A up here and B waiting for Cardin because if she remembered right, he hated Cardin. "Then why are you up here? And why are you waiting for Cardin, I thought you hated him?"

Jaune sighed; he had been trying so hard to avoid his team mates for so long and now, he was tired of running. Plus Pyrrha had found his little hiding spot so he may as well be honest to her now. "Well… you know how I was assigned to be leader of the team right?" Pyrrha nods and listens to what Jaune has to say. "Well… I really didn't make it into Beacon legitimately… in other words I shouldn't be here but… this is my dream and now Cardin knows this and if I do anything, he'll just tell Goodwitch…" he sighs and retreats to a corner before continuing. "I'm a failure…"

At this moment, Pyrrha didn't know what to say, but he may have been honest here but one thing he got wrong about himself is that, he's not a failure and he constantly does the best to his ability's and that there is worthy of a leader title. "No Jaune, you're not a failure because you know what? You keep on trying your best and that there is what's keeping the team together. But hiding up here and doing nothing about your problems is just tearing us apart."

"But I never earned my place here at beacon!"

"Yeah, but you're here aren't you? You're our team leader and we believe you, especially me… so please don't just think about yourself, I'll stand by you if you need me to… all you need to do is ask." It wasn't a big secret that Pyrrha had a thing for the blonde but right now, she had to get him back onto his feet and deal with this Cardin problem… Maybe Nora has a few ideas cooked up.

Helping Jaune up, Pyrrha smiled as she saw the blonde boy nod in agreement. "Yeah, you're right… Ruby's right too, what do we do then? About Cardin that is." Jaune asks.

Out of nowhere a familiar voice was heard and what she was suggesting. "We'll break his legs!" the now familiar Nora suggested as her and Ren came out of their little hidey hole.

Jaune almost jumped out of fright as he heard Nora and right now Jaune only stared at his team member as she casually bounced up and down on the stop… Hyperactive girl that one. "GAH! Nora! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me! And how long have you guys been there…?"

Ren was surprised to hear that Jaune snuck his way into beacon but normally he wouldn't accept anyone who snuck their way into this school but Jaune was a friend and his team leader and he would do anything to help Jaune keep his place at this school, even if he didn't earn it. "We been here long enough and how we found you, well let's say we had help from Blake… but I think we should head down to team RWBY's room, Blake wanted me to tell you guys to join if you want to that is."

Pyrrha nodded, she wouldn't mind celebrating Christmas with her friends from the other team and plus, it would be nice if Jaune joined them and maybe… they'll come up with something to deal with Cardin and his team. "Yeah, come on Jaune lets head down back to catch up with the others; oh I also brought you a small gift for Christmas."

Jaune sighed, he didn't want to spend Christmas day alone so might as well spend it with all his friends. He just hoped that he didn't see Cardin all day today. "Yeah… let's go."

* * *

**Noon, Team RWBY Dormitory – A full house **

Noon soon loomed over both team RWBY and JNPR and so they decided to celebrate Christmas and the upcoming New Year. Ruby, Yang and Ren was at this moment cooking food for the small party they were about to throw with Blake and Weiss were putting up decorations and Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha were playing the Schnee Gamer to pass the time as the five finish up.

Pyrrha was disgusted on how graphical Dust Thief Auto V was and decided to excuse herself from the small group to help Weiss and Blake put up decorations and what not, something more productive than just sitting down watching people play games.

Ruby and Yang were baking cookies but not just any cookies, but Ruby's super-secret cookie's… basically ones with a ton more sugar than normal and with a lot more chocolate. But Ruby just wanted a sugar rush for tonight so she prepared them for herself because if she remembers right, Yang doesn't like sugar much and Weiss and Blake couldn't stand how sweet Ruby's cookies were… the only people who ate them with her was Jaune and Nora.

Ren prepared multiple samples of food, Blake had suggested something with Fish in it for her and Weiss wanted something small and simple, probably a salad. But Yang and Ruby wanted something different than just the normal pies and what not, Yang suggested something multi-cultural but Ruby wanted something what was both healthy and tasty. Ren thought about it for a bit, he remembered his mother teaching him a recipe for some soup what both tasted good and was healthy.

Weiss and Blake however were having a chat as they fixed up the Christmas tree; however Pyrrha had joined them so they stayed in silence for a few minutes as they did their work. But then Pyrrha brought up the subject about Cardin and any plans on how to deal with him and Blake's suggestion may have been extreme but thinking about it… Pyrrha came to conclusion that Cardin deserved it, thus this marks the beginning on mission, break his legs! Oh Nora is going to love this.

But right now, they all wanted to have fun and forget their problems, at least for today that is and soon everything was ready, lunch was ready and it was time to open the presents that they had all received, all for except Yang and Blake but they didn't mind.

The first person to open their gift was Weiss, Blake had gotten her a small artefact from the museum of dust, the artefact was a small crystal ball what was commonly called the crystal of the six elements, but it did nothing special but it did glow, changing throughout the colours. But despite the small cost of the gift, Weiss loved it, she had always wanted one but has never had the time to go and buy one but now she has one and it was all thanks to Blake.

Ruby on the other hand had gotten a small box for her Christmas present and it was fairly light. But Ruby knew Blake wouldn't get her an empty box wrapped in Christmas wrapping because that would be simply sad but shaking it around a bit, she definitely felt something inside. So ripping the wrapping off and taking the lid off the box inside, she found a handmade Grimm teddy bear and she just smiled upon seeing the tag attached to it. _"To my dear sister, Ruby Rose. ~ Yang and Blake" _Ruby just hugged her sister and Blake simultaneously. "Oh it's so cute! I can't believe you guys made it for me! Oh I'm going to name her… Hm… Scarlett Rose!"

"Heh, it's all good Ruby, you should thank Blake though. She suggested that me and her make it for you instead of buying you one." Yang pointed out, Blake just gave a small embarrassed look but she was smiling.

Ruby was slightly guilty that she didn't get Blake and Yang anything, but she swears she'll make it up next year or maybe on their birthdays. "Thank you Blake! And I'm so going to make it up to you guys next time!"

But the last person to open their gift was Jaune, it was a small box but it felt fairly light just like Ruby's one. But this one was slightly longer than hers, but opening it Jaune noticed it looked like some clothes… but stretching it out… really Pyrrha? It was a brand new set of PJ's… Black PJ's. "Really Pyrrha…?" he said with an raised eyebrow.

"I just thought the Blue bunny PJ's were a bit… outlandish." Pyrrha admitted and both Ren and Yang nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you say so…" Jaune just packed the clothing set into its original box and put it aside for now. Because right now he wanted to try out what Ren cooked up and as always Ruby had her hyper cookies, he should try them too if Ruby let him try any, well Nora took a few, but not as much as Ruby.

Weiss face palmed herself upon seeing her girlfriend's super sugar cookies… Weiss could stand three sugar cubes but eight? You may as well be eating sugar itself. "Eight sugar cubes…? Really Ruby?"

"Oh Weiss, you know it'll never be sweeter than you! that's If you know what I mean… Hehe…" Ruby joked as she ate her cookies.

Weiss chest felt warmer as she heard Ruby say that, but as her heart filled with emotions she soon realised where Ruby was going with her joke… let's say she looked more pale than before. "You're not suggesting that night…"

"Yup!"

"Ugh why do I even bother? Just eat your food you dunce." Weiss huffed as she just ate her salad hoping not to hear another one of Ruby's dirty jokes.

Ruby just giggles as she ate her cookies. "I love you too Weiss! And Merry Christmas everyone!"

Yang quickly hugs her nearby sister but Yang was more interested in the food in front of her. "Merry Christmas lil sis and com'on let's eat already, I'm starving!"

Blake was happy because this was the first time that Blake had actually seen Weiss enjoying herself and hopefully Blake and Weiss's relationship continue to be positive like this in the future. But Blake remembers that she still has to tell Weiss the truth behind her family and her involvement within the White Fang, but she'll tell her someday… or she'll just keep it secret, because something's are best not known.

_Just maybe though…_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well that marks the end for the Christmas special, next chapter will be back to character development and what not, eventually I'll release the main villains but it should be pretty clear who the villains are… I'll give you a small hint: Fire falls, leaves burn… life fades.

But you all asked for it and here it is; Jaune and Pyrrha, sorry I haven't included JNPR since I think chapter II, but I'll make some character development for Jaune and Pyrrha so it seems more believable and interesting.

Well that's enough for me today, I'm tired from working on this chapter all night, PS I haven't checked it yet so expect a few errors but I'll fix them later, right now just dismiss them and if they're really bad, just point them out using Reviews, also talking about Reviews… they are greatly appreciated and any suggestions and what not; will be taken into consideration for future chapters. Thank you for taking your time to read my Fanfic, this story has gone a long way… from a one shot to an actual series.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


End file.
